Say Goodnight
by WickedGame
Summary: They hoped they could find each other again, and they did. How do you pick up where you left off five hundred years ago? IxK primarily. Now complete with epilogue.
1. Say goodnight, not goodbye

**Say Goodnight**

_a/n: I do not own Inuyasha. That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. This fic was inspired by a song called "Say Goodnight" by Beth Nielsen Chapman. If you ask nicely I will send you the lyrics by email, so as not to violate TOS for any sites I may post this onThis chapter was betaed by no one. So, sorry for any mistakes._

_**CHAPTER ONE – Say goodnight, not goodbye**_

"Kagome, are ye ready?"

"Yes, Kaede," Kagome looked at the old priestess nervously as she twirled a lock of jet black hair around her index finger. She still could not believe it. The last two shards, the ones that had belonged to Koga, sat in front of her on the low table. Everyone was watching expectantly. Koga and his mate, Ayame; Miroku and Sango; Kirara and Shippo; Kaede; and the one being who meant the most to her: Inuyasha. The half demon was staring out into space, trying very hard to not look at Kagome or the jewel.

Kagome sighed. This was it. Naraku was gone. Kikyo? Gone. Kagura and Kanna? Freed, and no longer a menace to anyone. There was nothing stopping them. They could fuse this jewel together finally, and then they would set Midoriko free. The ancient priestess had been warring within the jewel ever since she pulled it from her own body. Now, they would end that battle by purifying the jewel and destroying it.

"I believe we should do this with some haste," Miroku suggested sagely. Sango nodded in agreement.

"I agree. As long as the jewel exists, there will always be someone after it. The sooner we get this done the better," Kagome's best friend stated with confidence. Kagome picked up the jewel, and then the two shards. She fit one piece in like a puzzle, and then examined the very last piece.

_Three years ago on this day I shot a sacred arrow through this jewel and caused the shattering. Three years ago I turned fifteen. Three years ago I met Inuyasha. And now, the quest is over_, Kagome thought to herself while studying the fragment. She slowly but surely fit the last shard into place, and then the jewel began to glow and pulsate. It shone brightly pink, and then the legendary priestess Midoriko was there, a stern look on her face. Everyone stood, including Inuyasha, and offered the priestess a bow. She held great power, and she had been a formidable figure when she had been a corporeal person. Now this spectre stood in front of them, representative of her warring soul.

"Kagome, Kikyo was to have been the one to set me free finally. But then the events of Naraku set her behind, as it were, and you inherited her task. And you have done admirably. Against all odds, you have persevered and you have freed me and purified the shikon jewel. Now, I have the limited ability to grant you one wish. Only one. And you must decide what it is now, before my soul fades into the final darkness," Midoriko explained.

_What to wish for_? Kagome thought. She stared at each of her friend in turn and knew there was only one wish to make. Somehow she had always known what wish she would make. It was so easy, to think of them first. They deserved any happiness she could give them. She looked Midoriko in the face and spoke her wish.

"Midoriko, I wish that all my friends could have their destroyed families back. Inuyasha's parents, Sango's family, Miroku's father, Shippo's parents, and Koga's wolf tribe. Let them have true happiness for once. They deserve it, truly," Kagome looked expectantly at Midoriko and waited to here some kind of confirmation. Midoriko looked at her solemnly.

"Kagome, that is a noble wish indeed. I can think of none better. But, there is a price for that kind of wish," Midoriko sighed, and then continued, "You have to go back to your own time. And you must never come back to this era. The well will be sealed, forever. Do you understand this?"

Kagome was in shock, along with everyone else in the hut.

_Leave everyone behind? Leave – Inuyasha?_, Kagome's thoughts became jumbled and she looked at the half demon. His eyes showed so much. Confusion, pain, loss, and hope. It was the hope that got her attention. As she looked at the faces of all her friends she knew there was only one thing she could do.

"I will accept your terms," Kagome stated firmly, and a gasp issued from nearly everyone in the room except Inuyasha. Kagome saw a flash of red disappear from the room.

"Prepare then, and say your goodbyes," Midoriko told her.

It was so quick. But Kagome knew that even if she were given weeks she could never say everything she wanted to say to the people she loved as much as her family above.

Sango and Miroku took her arms and led her from the hut, and into a clearing.

"Is this really it?" Sango asked.

"I'm afraid it is. Look, Sango, we all knew I could not stay here forever. We all knew one day I might have to leave. For three years I have been coming here, living over half my time here with all of you. Don't get me wrong, I love all of you. You are family to me as much as Mom and Sota. But, you guys deserve this. All of you deserve this. A second chance to live your lives the way they would have been lived if it were not for Naraku and his lies," Kagome turned to Miroku, "Promise me something Miroku?"

"Anything for you, Kagome," Miroku told her.

"Take care of her and Kirara. And do not let Inuyasha beat up on Shippo, okay?" Kagome touched Miroku's cheek and then let her hand drop. She turned to Sango and enveloped the demon slayer in a deep hug. They were both sobbing by the end of it.

"Kagome, it has been an honor and a pleasure knowing you," Miroku stated, and Sango nodded in agreement.

"You are the sister I never had, and the best friend a girl could ask for. You will be sorely missed. I will write you, and when Inuyasha and Shippo find you later in life, they will give you my letters. I will tell you everything," Sango told her. Kagome picked up her packed things and started towards the well, waving her hand above her head at her friends as they faded from sight.

She was met by Shippo before she even left the village.

"How could you do this to me?" the kitsune asked.

"Shippo, I'm doing this **for** you, not **to **you!" Kagome tried to reassure the fox demon, but he burst into tears at her words.

"Kagome, you have been my mother for three years now! If you leave, I won't know what to do!" Shippo yelled desperately.

Kagome hugged Shippo close to her and closed her eyes and tears threatened to escape, "Shippo, remember when your father's coat protected us? With the fox magic?"

Shippo nodded, "And Inuyasha thought we had died? Yeah, I remember"

"Well, I am going, but your real mother and father are coming back for you. They will be so glad to see you. And Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara will always be here for you. Even Kaede. This is really the best thing. And hey! You're a demon, right? You will see me in again in five hundred years, give or take, right?" Kagome tried to cheer Shippo up. He had stopped crying, but his eyes were still rimmed with red.

"I love you, Kagome," Shippo told her. Kagome hugged him tight.

"I love you too Shippo. I will miss you, but not for long. Come see me when five hundred years is up, okay?" Kagome smiled as she sat the fox demon down.

"Sure! I don't want to watch you go down the well. I think I will go help Lady Kaede," Shippo waved at her and took off towards the center of the village. Kagome was glad that he had not made a bigger scene. That was the last thing she needed. She continued down the path until the well came into sight.

_This is the last time I will see the well like this. This is the last time I will see this era. Say goodbye Kagome, you will never see this place again_, Kagome looked at her surroundings and she knew she would never know a better place than this. If things had been even the least bit different she would have stayed, would have wished for something else, anything else. But Naraku had taken so much away from her friends. So much away from the world. The wind tunnel had sucked up Miroku's father. Naraku's puppet had killed Sango's father and fellow villagers, and then had possessed her brother until he was killed by a hailstorm of arrows. And while Naraku had nothing to do with the deaths of Shippo or Inuyasha's families, those were people Kagome knew were needed desperately by the people here. Shinigami could give these people up to live long and rich lives with their loved ones. Kagome could give up almost everything to see them happy. And who knew? She could maybe come out on the other side of this well and some of her friends could even be waiting for her! But there was one friend she had not said goodbye too, and she did not even know if she could.

_Inuyasha is as natural to me as breathing. What if something happens between now and then? What if he dies? What if he does not care anymore after five hundred years? I don't think I could take it if he fell in love with someone else, stayed with someone else. He's just so stubborn, and pig headed. He makes my blood boil. But I am a better person for having met him, and I have a bigger heart for loving him. I am lucky I guess_, Kagome thought to herself. The well was right in front of her now. She bent over the edge and looked down at the bones within.

_This is where demons go to die. And this is where I will leave everything I love behind, for their sakes. For Inuyasha, and everyone else._

Kagome jumped as something hit the ground behind her. She knew it was him. She knew he would come eventually. What he could say, she didn't know. What he could do, she had no idea. She turned to face Inuyasha, with apology and regret on her gentle face.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said simply. Then he hugged her close to him. Kagome was briefly reminded of the time he had hugged her like this and then pushed her through the well, supposedly for her own safety. Kagome threw her arms around him, trying to show him how much she cared in that one simple caress.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry," Kagome told him, her voice muffled by the robe of the fire rat.

"For what?"

"I told you I would always be by your side, I told you I would never leave you. And here I am, leaving you," Kagome said, a solitary tear escaping her eye. She let it fall on the red cloth, and did not raise her head from its perch on Inuyasha's chest.

"Kagome, listen. I know why you did it. I do have some human in me too, remember? And look, I will see you in five hundred years, right?" Inuyasha smirked.

"You may not. You may meet other people, you may move on. You may grow to hate me. You may die," Kagome's voice hitched in her throat at the thought.

"None of that will happen. You just wait and see," Inuyasha told her.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah Kagome?"

"If it's not too much trouble, can I lay my head in your lap?"

Inuyasha sunk to the ground and let Kagome place her raven head on his lap. He could let her have this, just as she had indulged him once. She laid on her back and looked into his eyes. They seemed trapped in a moment, where all they could do is look straight into each other's eyes, brown meeting amber in a staring match. Kagome looked away first, knocking away another stray tear.

"I promise you Inuyasha, I will always be here for you, inside of you. You only need to think of me, and I will be there. Somehow, somewhere, I will be there. When you stare at the stars, I will be there. Just do me one favor, Inuyasha?"

"What, wench?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Don't forget me. Please, just do not forget me. I don't care if you grow to hate me, or if you grow to love and have pups. Just, never forget me or everything we have been through. Remember the jewel, and our quest. Remember our friends. Don't forget to dream, and don't forget to live. Be proud of who you are. I have always loved you just as a half demon, and that will never change. In five hundred years or so, find me. Find me and just tell me you remembered," Kagome sobbed and stood up abruptly. It was time, before she could not do it.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, "I will remember. I will remember you. As if I'd let you get away! I'd just have to come rescue you anyways"

Kagome leaned in and pecked Inuyasha on the cheek,"Goodbye, Inuyasha," she said softly. He stopped her.

"Not goodbye, Kagome. Just good night. Goodbye means forever"

With a sad look she finally jumped. As the blue light surrounded her, she sobbed and sobbed, until everything went black.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kagome? Are you down there?"

"Hey sis, wake up!"

"Kagome?"

Kagome Higurashi awoke to find herself at the dirt bottom of an ancient well. She looked at her grime covered clothing and body, and then looked up to see her mother, brother, and grandfather looking down at her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, and then she stood.

"Are you all right sweetheart?" her mother asked.

"No. But I am sure one day I will be," Kagome stated, and she began to ascend the ladder to the modern world.

_a/n: what do you guys think? This is my first non-erotic inuyasha fanfic. I hope you like it._


	2. Kagome's 21st Birthday

**Say Goodnight**

_a/n: I do not own Inuyasha. Some of you seemed to think this was a one shot. Nope. This will be a long and involved story. Thanks to all who read it and reviewed._

**_Chapter Two: Kagome's 21st Birthday_**

It was three years later, on Kagome's twenty first birthday, that she began to lose hope. She had thought…no. No, not thought. Hope, wished, prayed, believed would all be better words better suited for this feeling. Every night Kagome had gone to bed with her window open, in case Inuyasha came to her in the night. Every night she prayed Kami would bring him back. She missed them all so much. She hoped she had not given it all up for nothing. She had finished school and decided not to go to university. She did not want anything to stand in her way when Inuyasha came back, if he came back.

Kagome worked part time in a coffee shop down the street from the shrine. She worked mornings. In the afternoon she helped her grandfather take care of the shrine. Gramps was finally getting on in years, and could not handle most of the chores involved in running the shrine. Sota swept the shrine steps every day, and Kagome did the rest when she was there. She had a lot to learn, but she was making some headway.

Whenever Kagome had free time, she wrote in her journal. She had built a makeshift ladder so that she could sit on the giant and benevolent branches of Goshinboku. She also had taken some Judo, to learn how to defend herself. That she really enjoyed. No one could say she was completely helpless anymore. Learning how to sword fight was also on her to-do list.

Kagome had made some changes in her life, but she did it all for him. He promised he would not forget her. He had only said goodnight, not goodbye. It was not forever, was it?

But after three years, Kagome began to lose hope that anyone had remembered her. She began to doubt them all. She knew it had not all been a dream, although sometimes it seemed that way. But, where were they? Maybe they didn't want to see her. Maybe they were dead! A lot can happen in five hundred years. People are born, they fall in love, marry, have kids, live life, and die, all in the space of one hundred human years. Who's to say Inuyasha had not done the same, maybe even five times over?

Kagome picked at her cake as she pondered these thoughts. It was chocolate, and her mom had baked it just for her. Later on her friend Mei would be taking her out. Mei was a co-worker, and the closest thing she had to a best friend since she came back from the feudal era. She insisted on taking Kagome out, and Kagome was pretty sure alcohol may be involved. A drink would certainly be good about now.

"Kagome? Honey, is there something wrong with your cake?" Keito Higurashi asked her daughter.

"No Mom, it's fine, really," Kagome smiled and started to eat more vigorously.

A mom knows when something is wrong with her daughter, and Keito was no different. She knew her daughter feared that the ones she had left behind had forgotten her. But Keito had not lost hope. Inuyasha was just not that cruel. He cared for her daughter, she could see that from the start.

_"Mom, he said he wouldn't forget me! He promised!"_ Kagome had cried to her mother the day she came back. Keito studied her daughter's profile as the memory echoed in her head. Kagome had cried for days when she came back. She was constantly wondering if she had made the right decision. Keito had told her, time after time, that only time would tell if she had done the right thing.

&&&

Kagome stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had changed a little from the girl she once was. Her body was more toned, and she had recently cut her hair so it brushed her shoulders like a jet black curtain.

Kagome had never really outgrown wearing short skirts. She had a lot of them in her closet, along with jeans. Tonight's outfit was no exception to the skirt wearing. She wore a short corduroy skirt in a shade of forest green. It had little pleats along the bottom. She wore tall, black suede boots that stopped just beneath her knees. They did not have a heel. Kagome tried not to wear heels unless she had to. They made it to hard to run. Her button up shirt had a mandarin collar, short sleeves and was a shade of cream. The jacket she wore was short, and made of black corduroy. A red rose was pinned to the lapel. She always wore something red. She could never let herself forget him.

Kagome walked down the street towards the nearest underground train station. She would be going to downtown Tokyo, to Mei's favorite karaoke bar. Kagome herself did not sing, but she did enjoy listening sometimes. Her purse contained some pepper spray, since she did not like to use force if she did not have to.

Kagome boarded the train and sat down on a cushioned bench. There were always a lot of people on this train, and tonight was no exception. A man who smelled like old gin was on her right, and a very pregnant American woman sat on her left. A crowd of gaggling teenage girls sat down a little ways from her. It seemed so long ago now that Kagome had been one of those girls. She dismissed that melancholy thought from her head and stared forward.

The train stopped to board, and Kagome looked out the window. A flash of silvery white went by, but she blinked and it was gone.

_Oh Kagome, you want it to happen so badly…_

The next stop was hers, and she left the train quickly.

Her boots made no sound on the glistening pavement as she made her way to the bar. It had rained recently, and the streets shone like silver. You could see reflections in the puddles, and Kagome stood still and looked at all the one in her sight. She could see the full moon above her. The same moon had shined over her and Inuyasha. They had often taken the time to stare at it together.

"Oh, Inuyasha. Somewhere you may be looking at the same moon. Are you thinking of me? Do you **ever** think of me?" Kagome asked aloud. Kagome thought she saw a flash of red in one of the puddles, and it made her spin around in surprise and shock, "Inuyasha?"

She was met by only the sound of the streets around her.

"Just your mind playing tricks on you, Higurashi," she muttered.

Mei is the sort of girl no one easily forgets. Her hair was short, spiky, and often streaked with wild colors. Her eyes were blue instead of the usual brown. This reminded Kagome of Miroku. Mei had that same kind of lecherous mind, that same kind of wit. It was when she was with Mei that she thought about the fact that Sango and Miroku must have passed on, along with Kaede. They were humans, after all.

After Kagome checked her coat, she walked towards the bar and the already tipsy Mei. Tonight her hair was spiked with red. She wore a small gold hoop in one ear, and a diamond stud in the other. Her jeans were low slung and ripped. She had wrapped a wildly patterned paisley scarf around her waist, and she wore a vintage rock t-shirt. She wore black flip-flops and all of her toes were painted different colors. She always made Kagome smile.

"About time you showed!" Mei bounced up to her, beer in hand, "What were you doing? Daydreaming again?"

"I'm sorry," Kagome smiled at her friend as she took a seat on a red stool.

"It's okay. Let's get you a drink!" Mei insisted.

Three drinks later and Kagome was warm. Very warm. And fuzzy. Some fat American businessman was singing an Elvis Presley tune while his cohorts made fun of him. Mei had already sung twice. Mei spoke with her face pointed forward, looking at her reflection in the mirror above the bar, "Hey Kagome? You have been daydreaming since the day I met you. Don't you think it is time you tell me who he was?"

"Perceptive. You're smarter than anyone gives you credit for. Have you ever been in love, Mei?" Kagome asked her buddy.

"Every day," Mei sighed wistfully. Kagome arched an eyebrow but decided not to ask.

"I have only been in love once, Mei. For the past six years I have loved only one person. It feels like five hundred years, but I still love him," Kagome stated.

"Who is he?" Mei asked sympathetically.

"No one you'd know. I have not seen him in three years. It's a long story though. But if you see me daydreaming, chances are I am dreaming of him," Kagome smiled a rueful smile.

Mei signaled for the bartender, "Two red headed sluts!" she ordered. Kagome downed hers when it came, loving the candy like taste of the mixed shooter.

"He is so beautiful!" Kagome sighed, feeling a little drunk.

"Who is?" Mei asked.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

"What a peculiar name. Literally, it means dog demon. Is he the one you love?"

"Yes," Kagome answered, and then shook her head. She could not tell the story to this person. She would think she is crazy.

"For six years you have loved this guy, and never dated anyone else?" Mei asked, a little incredulous. Kagome was a beautiful girl after all.

"No. Oh no. I could never do that to him," Kagome smiled at the memories of Inuyasha beating up Koga, or even threatening Hojo.

"You want to go do something else?" Mei asked.

"No thanks. I am fine here. Why? Are you bored?" Kagome asked.

"No. You want another drink?"

"Maybe just one more," Kagome smiled, and drank the drink Mei offered her.

&&&

An hour later, Kagome finally felt sober enough to walk to the train station without being lost. She said goodbye to Mei and set off, feeling still warm, but walking straight. She sat on the train with her eyes closed, and just listened to the soft hum of the train. It was about one in the morning, and she definitely needed her bed.

&&&

"Is she okay?" the dark figure asked Mei.

"She is fine. I finally got enough alcohol into her to get her to talk about you," Mei teased.

"What did she say?"

"Something about how she has only been in love once, and that she has been in love with this person for six years. She says she has not seen him in three though. Were you guys really that far off?" Mei asked.

"Hey, give me a break! I did not know what year it was exactly when she left us," the figure whined.

"She loves you. I think her whole life stopped when she left. You owe it to her to let her know," Mei said solemnly.

"Feh. Let's follow her home, make sure she gets there okay," a lock of silvery white hair escaped the shadows as it ran after Kagome.

&&&

When Kagome disembarked the train, she decided to walk through the well-lit park to her home. She set off, one hand in her purse for the pepper spray, and the other swaying at her side. She hummed a little tune she had heard at the karaoke bar, and walked with soft steps.

Kagome felt it before she heard it, a threatening presence. She did not change her stride, for that would only make whoever it was think she was scared. She held her head high and took the pepper spray in hand. She put her thumb on the trigger and walked purposefully.

_Where is he? Why does he want to hurt me? Just remember what you have been taught. And remember to stay alive. If all else fails, just do what they say and stay alive_, Kagome thought.

A rustle to her right told her where the predator was. Not even a second later he burst from the bush. He was covered from head to toe in black, and he held a club. Kagome dodged the first swing, and aimed her pepper spray. The spray was knocked from her wrist by the club, her reflexes being slow from the alcohol she had imbibed. She was only able to duck the next swing of the club before it came down on her head. Kagome only heard one noise before her vision went black:

"Kagome!"

_Inuyasha? Inu…_

&&&

"Kagome?" Mei's voice interrupted her sleep. When did Mei come over?

"Mei? Did you come over?" Kagome asked. Her head pounded fiercely.

"No. You are at my place. Well, our place anyways," Mei told Kagome as she handed her two pills. Kagome hoped they were headache pills.

"Why am I here? Did I get too drunk to go home?" Kagome asked softly.

"You were attacked. Luckily we were nearby," Mei told her.

"I didn't know you had a roommate," Kagome mumbled.

"There are a lot of things you do not know yet, Kagome," Mei said softly as Kagome fell back asleep.

&&&

Keito was wiping down the kitchen table when she sensed him. It was just a knowing. Without even looking at the kitchen door she called out to him, "Come in, Inuyasha"

"How did you know it was me?" he said as he stepped into the light. He had changed. His hair was still long, and still that lovely shade of silvery white, but the cute ears were gone. One human like ear held a small gold hoop. His claws were gone also. Instead of a red robe, he wore khakis and a green sweater. Instead of bare feet he wore black dress shoes. He did not look as if he were out of place. He looked used to it, in fact.

"Inuyasha, a mother just knows," Keito smiled.

"Kagome, it was her birthday yesterday, correct?" he asked her.

"Yes. She did not come home last night. She told me she was going out with a friend named Mei," Mrs. Higurashi explained.

"Mei is with me," Inuyasha told her mother.

"Is she a half demon also?" Keito asked.

"Yes. She is actually half fox demon. Kagome told you about Shippo, correct?" Keito nodded, "Well, Mei is Shippo's mate," Inuyasha explained.

"Let me be frank, Inuyasha. Why now? Kagome has been heartbroken for years. She cried for a long time. Sometimes she still does. She stopped everything, just for you. What took you so long?"

"I got the date wrong. Terrible excuse, I know, but that is what happened. I have actually been here a few months, but I wanted to make sure it was the right time. When Mei started working at the coffee shop, and met her, I knew it was time. But I didn't do it, because I could not think of what to say. But then, last night, Kagome was attacked while Mei and I were following her home. We got to her in plenty of time of course," Inuyasha noted Mrs. Higurashi's gasp, "But she was bumped on the head by the ass. She's at Mei and Shippo's, sleeping it off"

"Well, at least I know I can trust you, and Shippo. Please have her back by tonight, hmm?" Keito suggested.

"Of course, Mrs. Higurashi, whatever you say," Inuyasha bowed and made his way to the door.

"Keito, Inuyasha. My name is Keito," the mother said as he walked outside. She watched as he got into a two-seater classic car and drove off.


	3. Back In My Arms Again

**Say Goodnight**

_a/n: I do not own Inuyasha. Okay, we are not allowed to give individual replies to reviews in here, but I wanted to clarify one thing: Inuyasha is around 700 years old in this fic. 200 when Kagome comes to the feudal era, and then add another 500 years. He is an **adult.** He will be acting a little more mature, a little more mellow, and he certainly will not be dressing like some teenager. Someone said in their review that Inuyasha was dressed as a dork in the last chapter. No, he was dressed as an adult. Actually, he was dressed as a casual adult. Nice relaxed khakis and a green sweater and dress shoes are actually what most fashionable males I like wear. If you do not like what I have characters wear, then do not read the story, okay? I am 27, and I am not going to have a 700 year old Inuyasha dress like a teenager. End of story. Also, some of you were wondering what happened to Inuyasha's dog ears. All will be explained believe me. And also, I want all of you to know that usually I write replies to every single review. Well, I have been getting so many reviews that I cannot really respond to them all. So, if you say something that warrants reply, and your review is signed, then I will respond. Otherwise, thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing. I appreciate each and every one of you. _

_**Chapter Three: Back In My Arms Again**_

Mei watched as the young priestess tossed and turned. She was whimpering and occasionally talked in her fitful sleep. She had been sleeping all day, and it was time for dinner. Shippo stood next to her and held out a tray. It held a cup of tea, and a steaming bowl of oyakodon.

"Do you think you should be here?" Mei asked her husband and mate. They had been together for at least three hundred years now. She had been a lonely little half fox demon when she had met Inuyasha. She had taken refuge in a hollowed out tree during a storm when a silver haired half dog demon had peered in to the tree, lured by her smell. She must have smelled like fear and tears.

_"Hey, what's your name?" the half demon asked her._

_"Mei," she had answered softly._

_"You are half fox demon, right? I could smell you a mile away. Where is your den? Your mother and father?" he had asked while looking around._

_"Are you going to kill me?"_

_"Why would I do that? You haven't done anything to me. My name is Inuyasha, and this is my forest. I just hate seeing girls cry is all. Where are your parents?" Inuyasha looked around again._

_"Dead. All dead. A snake demon came and…," Mei's lip quivered and she started to cry harder. The clawed hand came down into the tree trunk and scooped her little form out._

_"Hey, I have a friend who is a fox demon. He lost his parents at one time. I am sure they would be glad to meet you," Inuyasha had told her. They took off towards the village nearby._

Jungo and Akana, Shippo's parents, had welcomed her with open arms once Inuyasha had explained the situation. And about one hundred years later, she and Shippo had finally fallen in love. Actually, they had been in love for some time, but it took them a long time to finally get on with it. They did not have children yet, because they had always been so busy traveling and then trying to set things up here in Tokyo. But now, Kagome had been found. Now she and Shippo could have the kids they had been dreaming of.

"Why shouldn't I be here?" Shippo asked his wife.

"Baka. She does not know yet. I think she needs to hear it from me," Mei told him.

"Okay, but I will be in the next room. Kagome is like my second mother, and I have been away from her too long," Shippo said solemnly, and left the room. Mei heard the computer keyboard clacking and knew Shippo had gone back to work on his latest article. Since they had traveled so much, he wrote freelance articles for travel magazines. He had been so worried. When Mei and Inuyasha had brought Kagome here, he had cried. He had even climbed onto the bed with her and spent a good long time inhaling her scent and stroking her hair.

"Kagome, wake up sleepyhead. You have been asleep all night and all day. You have to eat something," Mei said as she shook Kagome's shoulder. The priestess opened her brown eyes and Mei saw them swim into focus.

"Mei?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Yeah, it's me," Mei said as she helped Kagome sit up. Then Mei fluffed the pillows behind Kagome so that her friend could sit up in bed. Then she sat the tray on Kagome's lap and sat back in a side chair.

Kagome stared at the rice bowl in front of her. It smelled heavenly. She took an opportunity to look around the room before she picked up her chopsticks. The walls were a pleasantly light aqua, and the trim was a creamy white. The bed she was in was made of maple wood, and the sheets and blanket were the same creamy white as the trim in the room. A maple wood curtain rod on the window held gentle white gauze curtains. On the maple nightstand there was a remote for the silver television in the room, as well as an alarm clock that read 6:00 PM in red lights. There was a floor length mirror in one corner, and a small closet on another wall. Kagome noticed that the floor was made of maple wood also, and there were creamy rugs sprinkled here and there. It was a room that spoke of care, and of a love for the sea. It was obviously western influenced in design.

"Mei, who decorated this room?" Kagome asked.

"That is something that I think is not important right now. Eat your food," Mei skirted the subject.

Kagome began to eat reluctantly. There were a lot of questions, and no answers as of yet. She sipped her tea and chewed thoughtfully. How had she ended up here? Where was here? She could hear someone using a computer in another room, who were they? Mei had said she did not have a roommate, so who was that? It occurred to Kagome that she did not know much about Mei.

"Mei?" Kagome caught her friend's attention.

"Yeah?" Mei answered chipperly.

"Who's typing on the keyboard in the other room?" Kagome asked.

Mei froze.

"Ah ha! You are hiding something from me! I knew it!" Kagome stated with confidence.

"There are a lot of things I have been hiding from you. But it was for your own good. Do you know how you got here, Kagome?" Mei asked. Kagome shook her head, "Well, last night you went home by yourself. On the way you were attacked. Luckily the attacker was stopped before he could give you more than a bump on the head. You have great evasive skills even when you are drunk, where did you learn that?" Mei asked.

"Judo. So, I was attacked. How did you come to be there?" Kagome asked.

"One of us has been following you everywhere for a couple of months now. Ever since I met you at the coffee shop. We had been looking for a chance to get to know you, and you just appeared right there, close enough to become my friend," Mei smiled gratefully.

"One of who?" Kagome asked, growing suspicious and starting to look for a way out.

"Kagome, you need to know, before I show you, that I am your friend, and I always have been, okay?" Mei twiddled her thumbs and stood up. Kagome nodded. Mei reached up to her ear and undid the tiny golden hoop, taking it out of her ear. All of a sudden Mei grew a bushy red tail, and she grew small claws on her petite hands. Her ears grew a little pointy, and she had paws instead of feet.

Kagome gasped and her jaw hit the floor, "Mei?"

"Yes, I am still Mei. And, I am a half fox demon," Mei told her.

"Do you know Inuyasha? Do you know Shippo? Please, tell me you know them! I have been waiting three years, tell me you know them!" Kagome burst into tears. Mei rushed to her bedside and enveloped her friend in a hug. Mei looked over her shoulder and noticed that Shippo had edged the door open. He took off his golden hoop and placed it in his pocket. His tail came back, as well as his other features. His hair stayed short however. That was not part of his disguise. He just liked it that way. Mei nodded and he came to the bedside. He sat on the other side of Kagome and wrapped his arms around her. Mei let go, and Kagome nestled into Shippo's chest, still crying like a newborn. So much hurt, grief, and loss was in that cry. It hurt Shippo to hear it.

"Kagome, it's me. Shhh," Shippo whispered. Kagome sobbed and hiccupped as she lifted her head.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked tearfully. He nodded and smiled at her.

"Hey Mom," he told her as he hugged her tightly. Kagome wept tears of joy as he held her, so thankful to have at least one person from the feudal era back with her. After crying for quite some time, Kagome asked for a tissue. Mei came back with a boxful, and not only for Kagome. They all blew their noses and wiped their eyes. Shippo did not let Kagome go, but he brought her into his lap and held her for a long time.

When Kagome had finally cried all she was going to cry, she lifted her head and looked at the fox demon she had known when he was only a child. His hair was short, and the blue ribbon was gone. Those eyes still sparkled blue. As always, there was a hint of mischief in there also. He wore simple relaxed jeans and a white t-shirt. His paws were bare, "You look so grown up!"

"Well, it has been five hundred years, Kagome," Shippo laughed. His voice had deepened, but there was still that playful undertone to it. Then Kagome noticed the gold band on his left hand. And then she looked at Mei. Mei also had a gold band on her left hand. Kagome brought a hand up to her mouth to conceal her shock.

"You two?" Kagome asked. Mei nodded with a grin, "How long?"

"Three hundred years or so, Kagome," Shippo answered.

Mei was watching Kagome's eyes. Sadness, regret, mourning, anger, and hope passed over those brown eyes in the matter of seconds.

"And…." Kagome trailed off, not knowing how to phrase the next question. Shippo kissed the top of her head.

"Sango and Miroku?" Shippo guessed. Kagome nodded, "You would have been so happy for them. We still have all her letters, and Miroku even wrote some too. They lived to be very old. They stayed together until the end. When Miroku died, Sango did not last much longer. They had four children: Atsumi, Tatsumi, Yasumi, Minoru, and the last girl they had, the baby, they named Kagome"

"I'm honored," Kagome whispered. Two of her best friends, gone. She had known that they would go, but part of her had always hoped that maybe they had found a way to give them longer lives, "And their descendents?"

"They still work for the extended family. They all know the tale of the demon slayer and the monk. They know all the details. You will meet them eventually," Shippo smiled.

There was one last question Kagome had to ask, even though she partially dreaded to answer. She looked at Shippo with her dreams glittering in her eyes.

"Yes, he's alive, and here in Tokyo," Shippo told her.

Kagome cried until she passed out, so thankful for everything. She had so many questions, so many things to say. But for now, she would sleep. Sleep and dream.

&&&

"Keito? It's Inuyasha. I think I will be bringing Kagome home tomorrow. She fell back asleep and I do not want to disturb her. Yeah, I will make sure to have her call in the morning. Arigato," Inuyasha closed his cell phone and stared at the woman lying on the soft bed. She was so beautiful, even with an abrasion on her forehead. Inuyasha brushed a stray strand of hair away from the wound and then trailed a finger down her cheek. Her skin was as soft as he remembered it. Five hundred years he had waited for this woman. No one else would do. He had tried, many times, to find someone else, someone to fill the void Kagome had left, but it was to no avail. No one made him feel the way she had, and no one made him care like she had. There had never been a day he had not thought of her. Inuyasha opened his cell phone and called someone who would want to know about these recent developments.

"Hello?" the deep voice said on the other end of the line.

"Hi, Dad," Inuyasha took a deep breath, "We have her"

"About time Inuyasha. Sesshomaru will be pleased," Inutaisho Kimura told his son. Inuyasha let out an involuntary growl at the mention of his older half brother. While they did not fight, they did not get along either. It was all for the sake of the father they had once lost. Inuyasha also got a few more years with his mother, Izayoi, before she had passed on again.

"I want you to meet her, Father. Soon. I will call you when I know," Inuyasha told him.

"Certainly. Goodbye Inuyasha," the elder dog demon said as he hung up the phone.

Inuyasha took off his sweater and sat down on the bed next to Kagome. His t-shirt was white underneath the sweater. He kicked off his dress shoes and folded his legs. Mei and Shippo walked into the room and looked at him with interest.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"You can wake her Inuyasha. She has been sleeping forever," Mei assured him. She and Shippo turned around and left the room. Shippo had told him how hard she had cried, and the things she said. It hurt him deeply, but it was all the truth. It was a stupid excuse, but that was what had happened. He had overestimated the time needed to fill five hundred years. Considering the length of time overall, he did not think three years was all that bad.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a few moments before reaching out and shaking her shoulder, "Kagome, it's time to wake up wench," he said softly. The figure stirred slightly but did not wake.

Inuyasha had changed a lot over the years, that was for sure, but not everything about him had changed. It was that side of him that shook Kagome roughly and said, "Oi! Wench! Get up!"

That woke her! Kagome sat up in the bed and opened her eyes, "Just five more minutes Inuyasha…"

As she said the name, Kagome's eyes opened wide as saucers.

_That silver hair, those amber eyes. _

Inuyasha reached up and removed the gold hoop at his ear. The human ears disappeared and were replaced by his dog ears that Kagome liked to tweak. His human fingernails became claws, and then he was the same Inuyasha he had always been.

"Inuyasha?"


	4. It's All Coming Back To Me

**Say Goodnight**

_a/n: I do not own Inuyasha. A note: no he does not always wear dress shoes. Don't you think that maybe he was doing something else? And, I may want to mention that I have not seen the whole anime series or read the whole manga, so some things I write may be impossible according to later Inuyasha canon. I apologize for that. This chapter doth contain fluff, and lots of it! Beta-ed by my dear dear reviewer AngelaScarlet, who may be new to the world of Inuyasha, but is still a damned good beta._

_**Chapter Four: It's All Coming Back To Me**_

"Yeah, silly wench. It's me," Inuyasha gave a slight smirk. Only a slight tightening around Kagome's eyes let him know her mood had changed from wonderment to a state of high dudgeon.

"YOU! Oh….you! YOU ARE LATE! I THOUGHT….I THOUGHT….DEAD! YOU DEAD! SHIPPO DEAD! GOT MARRIED, HAD KIDS, FORGOT ABOUT ME! HATED ME, WISHED YOU HAD NEVER MET ME…OH! I CANNOT **BELIEVE** I TOOK THOSE BEADS OFF YOU! OH, IF I COULD SIT YOU NOW! I WOULD SIT YOU INTO THE GROUND OVER AND OVER!" Kagome yelled and waved her arms in absolute anger.

"Glad to see you too," Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck and buried her face in his t-shirt. By the smell and by the way she was shaking, Inuyasha knew she was crying. Actually, bawling would be the word for it. Kagome moved her legs and climbed into Inuyasha's lap, in an effort to get so close to him that she was sure he could not get away from her again.

Inuyasha was not one to cry, usually. There had only been three other times in his life that he had shed a tear. Once when he was sure all his friends had died. Once when his father came back thanks to Kagome's wish, and once when he completely realized the well was sealed. Tears threatened to escape now, but he held them back. His tears would not help Kagome. He just held her close to him, inhaling her scent and enjoying this time embracing her.

Kagome could feel that it was all falling into place. They were here. Most of all, Inuyasha was here. He had come back. He had not forgotten her. When she had promised to be by his side forever she had meant it. Now, she could do that until the day she died. For those years she would enjoy every second she could spend with Inuyasha.

"Will you stop crying?" Inuyasha whined, "I'm here now, right?"

"Three years I have been waiting! And you ask me to stop crying? You're such a jerk!" Kagome wiped her eyes and sniffled as she started to move away from Inuyasha. The half demon let her go, and she settled back onto the bed.

"I just don't see any reason for you to cry, that's all," Inuyasha shrugged.

"Do you even know what I went through?" Kagome asked.

"Have you even asked what I went through? Kagome, it has been three miserable years for you. It has been about five hundred miserable years for me. I spent five hundred or so years wandering this planet, waiting for you to be born, and then waiting for you to get back from the feudal era. I...," Inuyasha stopped, and took a deep breath, "Kagome, we have been apart for a long time, no matter how you look at it. And we are spending our first ten minutes together arguing?"

Kagome laughed, "Seems some things never change. Except we don't have Sango and Miroku here to break it up or make fun of us"

"We were together until the end, you know. All of us. We all stayed in Kaede's village. I built Shippo, Jungo, and Akana a hut near the well, and I sometimes slept there. Most of the time I did not need to. I built my father and mother a hut near the well also. They were happy there. Miroku's father chose to stay in the village as well, to be near his pervert of a son. Miroku stayed with him until he and Sango got married. Sango's family went back to the demon slayer's village, to rebuild. Sango stayed in her own hut in our village. When Miroku and Sango got married they moved into her hut. Kaede passed on about ten years after your left. We buried her bones next to Kikyo's. Since we were around, there was no need to find another priestess. Then, one day, I found Mei," Inuyasha smiled for once. Kagome noted that the smile was filled with pride, and love. Inuyasha really had matured in the time they had been apart.

"She told me you found her in a tree trunk," Kagome commented.

"Yeah. She was alone. I moved her in with Shippo and his parents. I should have known he had spent too much time with the monk. It took about one hundred years, but they finally got it over with. I knew it had to be some kind of fate thing," Inuyasha sighed.

"I missed so much," Kagome whispered.

"Your wish did so much for all of us. But of course, some of us had to go eventually. Kaede went first, but I already told you that. My mother, she was the next to go," Kagome went to open her mouth, but Inuyasha held his hand up, and she closed it, "She went peacefully. It was her choice, I think. My father had time to say goodbye, and I did too. Then, Miroku's dad passed in another peaceful goodbye. Eventually, Sango's mom and dad went also, in their sleep. Kohaku outlived Sango and Miroku. They lived to see their grandchildren, though. Kohaku never married or had kids. He was content to run his village and be a good uncle. Sango and Miroku's eldest child took care of the village when Kohaku passed on. Eventually, their whole family moved back to the demon slayer's village. Shippo, Mei, and I constantly visited, to keep Sango and Miroku's tale alive in some way. It was important to us that they live on. So, all who survived after about one hundred years were Shippo, Mei, Jungo, Akana, my father, Sesshomaru, and Kagura," Inuyasha said the last name slowly, and watched as Kagome's eyes perked up in interest.

"Kagura? The wind sorceress?" Kagome asked, shocked.

"Sesshomaru made her his mate, can you believe that?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"Does he still want to kill you?" Kagome asked.

"More than likely. The mangy dog. But, since father did not challenge Sesshomaru for his lands, Sesshomaru decided that as long as father was alive still, we would try to be civil. I do not know if that will change when Shinigami takes father once again. I can only go by what is happening now. At least Kagura doesn't hate me. They have a boy, Ryuu," Inuyasha grinned then, "He doesn't mind me so much"

Kagome laughed then. Inuyasha had never talked so much. She was glad that her wish had done some good, but she was sad that so many had to go so soon. She had not even thought of that. She frowned as the melancholy thought crossed her mind.

Inuyasha saw the frown, "What's wrong Kagome?"

"So many of them had to go. I didn't think of that when I made my wish," Kagome said softly.

"Kagome, we were all so glad to have what time we did get. My mother got to see that I turned out okay. She said she was proud of me, and proud of you. She wished she could have met you. That was what she told me near the end. She said, 'Inuyasha, I am so glad you met Kagome. I only wish I could have met her'," Inuyasha moved to hug Kagome close. Kagome let his arms come around her, and she felt safe and warm in that embrace. She let him hold her, in silence.

Inuyasha had waited for this moment, the moment when he could hold Kagome again, and tell her what she meant to him. The words were just not coming out.

"Inuyasha? Do you remember the last thing I said to you before I jumped into the well the last time?" Kagome asked him.

"You told me you always loved me just as a half demon, and that that would never change. And you told me to find you and tell you that I remembered. I did remember Kagome," Inuyasha said softly.

"That you did. You never forgot. That alone makes me so happy, I wanted you to know that," Kagome smiled.

"I called your mom. I told her I would bring you back until tomorrow. It's getting a little late. Do you want me to leave you so you can get some rest?" Inuyasha asked her, not wanting to go, but wanting to give Kagome some space if she needed it.

"No. You are not going anywhere, Inuyasha. You might as well change into some pajamas, and get into bed with me, because I do not plan to let you out of my eyesight anytime soon," Kagome stated with attitude in her voice.

"Do you really think that's such a good idea?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Why not? We used to sleep next to each other all the time," Kagome asked curiously.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and decided to give up. He may love the girl, but he would not force himself on her. He pointed at a bag in the corner, "I bought some things I thought you would like, shampoos and soaps. And I bought some pajamas that looked like they would fit. This bedroom has a bathroom attached, right there," Inuyasha pointed at a door on the south wall of the room, "So, why don't you get cleaned up, and then we can talk some more if you want," Inuyasha suggested.

Kagome nodded and started to stand. She walked around the bed and stood in front of Inuyasha. He looked at her quizzically. Kagome threw her arms around him and hugged him tight, standing on her tip-toes.

Inuyasha hugged her back happily. He knew it was something he would never tire of. Touching her, embracing her, smelling her. He knew that after five hundred years, his feelings had never changed. He still remembered everything about her, and he still loved everything about her. He knew he always would. As he hugged her he found her ear, and put his mouth near it.

"I've always loved you, Kagome," Inuyasha said softly, and Kagome gasped in surprise. She moved back slightly.

"Did you say that...," Kagome trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

"I love you. I have waited five hundred years to say that to you," Inuyasha told her. Kagome hugged him tight once again, and then looked up at his face. Those soft ears, those amber eyes, more like liquid gold now than they ever had been.

Neither one would ever remember who started the kiss, whose lips moved forward first, but secretly, they both would always think that the other was the one who did it. Neither of them would ever admit to it though.

Kagome pressed herself close to Inuyasha, kissing his lips for the second time in her life. He tasted, oddly enough, like coffee. She didn't mind though. He could have tasted like he had not brushed his teeth in days, and she would not care one bit. All she cared about was Inuyasha. His lips pressed against hers with passion she had never felt before. His arms were wrapped tightly around her, and she had never been this happy.

The other thing neither of them could remember was how long that kiss lasted. It didn't matter how long it lasted. All that mattered was that it happened at all. When they finally broke apart, Kagome was flushed, and Inuyasha was panting slightly.

"Shower," Kagome said, and she grabbed the bag Inuyasha had brought in for her.

"Ramen," Inuyasha gasped as he left the room.

&&&

Mei and Shippo watched with amusement as Inuyasha came out of Kagome's room, looking as if a hurricane just hit him. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He put on a pot of water to boil just as Kagome turned on the shower.

"Everything okay, Inuyasha?" Mei asked innocently from the leather sofa where she sat.

"Shut up, Mei," Inuyasha growled.

"Is Kagome alright? You didn't, uh, disturb her or anything?" Shippo asked just as innocently.

A growl was his only answer. This sent Mei and Shippo into a fit of laughter.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha jumped over the black granite countertop and ran at the pair. They both jumped up and ran towards their bedroom on the third floor of the large house. A slammed door was the only thing that stopped Inuyasha. He went back downstairs to finish his ramen.

Mei and Shippo collapsed on their futon, laughing outrageously. When they had finally stopped laughing, Mei cuddled up next to her husband, and ran her fingers through his hair.

"When do you think we should tell her that my mother and father are still alive?" Shippo asked his wife as he kissed the top of her head.

"Soon. She will love meeting them," Mei told him, then she smiled coyly, "You know, we have finally found her. We can do that thing we have been thinking about doing now"

"What? Having kids?" Shippo asked as he smiled.

"I think Inuyasha and Kagome will be wanting some alone time. I don't see any reason, with having this loft all to ourselves, that we cannot make very good use of that time," Mei fiddled with Shippo's shirt and smiled slyly.

Shippo grabbed his wife and kissed her. He was happy as he had been in years, and he spent hours showing his wife just how much he loved her.

&&&

Kagome came out of the bathroom feeling much better, if that was possible. She now wore a cotton tank top and shorts in a shade of royal blue. They felt nice. She pulled her hair back into a bun, and sat back down on the bed. Then she got bored, and opened the door.

"Inuyasha?" she asked inquisitively as she looked over the balcony she stood on.

"I'm coming up! Do you want something to drink?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Some water?" Kagome replied. Inuyasha came up the wood stairs, carrying two bottled waters and a bowl of ramen. Kagome giggled at the sight of the ramen.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Some things never change," Kagome smiled as she shook her head.

Inuyasha was no longer wearing a t-shirt and khakis. He now wore flannel pants and a white undershirt. The flannel pants were baggy and had a pattern of surfboards on them. They made Kagome arch an eyebrow. The white t-shirt though, it was form-fitting enough to show off Inuyasha's muscular chest in pretty good detail. Kagome blushed as she thought of kissing him earlier, and blushed harder with the dirty thoughts she was having now.

"Everything all right?" Inuyasha asked her as he went into her room.

"It's fine," she squeaked, "Inuyasha? Whose room am I invading here? Won't they be expecting it back?"

"This is your room," Inuyasha told her quietly.

"**My** room?" Kagome asked, a little incredulous.

"When I bought this house, I designated this room as yours, and decorated it myself. Shippo and Mei live on the third floor, in the big loft room. Your room is this room, and I live next to this room, in the master suite. There is one other bedroom, but that is the guest room," Inuyasha explained.

"It's a beautiful room," Kagome stated, "But why did you do this for me?"

"Well, we were kind of hoping you would come live with us?" Inuyasha let the weirdly proposed question hang in the air.

"Who is 'us'?" Kagome asked, with a little edge to her voice. Inuyasha gulped.

"Shippo, Mei, and I, of course," Inuyasha replied.

"Jerk," Kagome stated.

"Hey, what did you want me to say?" Inuyasha shouted.

"How about, 'I want you here Kagome'?" Kagome shouted.

"But I do want you here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well, good!"

"Good!"

Kagome started to laugh at that point. It was all too much to take. She had them all back now. Everything was going to be okay now. She just knew it.


	5. Letter From Sango 1

**Say Goodnight**

_a/n: I do not own Inuyasha. These little letters from Sango and/or Miroku will be sprinkled throughout the story. So, they are not whole chapters, just little snippets._

_**Chapter Five: Letter from Sango #1**_

Dear Kagome,

This is the first letter I will write to you. Actually, this is the first actual letter I have ever written. You left yesterday. I can't believe you are never coming back. I may never see you again. My best friend. It makes me want to cry, even now.

Inuyasha hasn't moved, Kagome. He has not moved since you went down the well. He is just sitting there, with his eyes closed and his arms folded. Miroku went down there a little while ago, and Inuyasha was silent. Just calm and still. Miroku said he has never seen Inuyasha like this. I worry for him.

Shippo is putting on a brave face, but I have seen him tear up a couple of times. He is staying away from the well and Inuyasha. I think those two things remind him too much of you at this point.

I do not know what else to write, except that Miroku has not groped me once since you left. I do not have high hopes that he will stay this way, but we will see.

Kirara says hi.

Sincerely,

Sango


	6. What's Up?

**Say Goodnight**

_a/n: I do not own Inuyasha. I also do not own Chevrolet. Or Corvette. Chapter beta-ed by the lovely AngelaScarlet. I wanted to say, a lot of you seem to be choking on fluff. This chapter gives a lot of background info, and a small amount of fluff. And also, I wanted you all to know that this story will have a central conflict/plot, but that it takes some time to set it up. Hope most of you are in it for the long haul!_

_**Chapter Six: What's Up?**_

The morning held a promise of sunshine and slight breezes. Kagome woke up and blinked her eyes. She was on her stomach, with a heavy arm across her back.

_Inuyasha's arm_, Kagome thought with a lazy smile. She stretched, using the headboard on the bed as leverage. She turned her head over and looked at the man she loved. He was lying on his side, facing her, with a sizable amount of drool coming out of one corner of his mouth. Kagome smiled again, and started to ease herself out from under his arm.

That operation successful, she made her way to the window. She drew back the light curtains and tied them with the tiebacks provided. Then she opened them up, letting the soft breeze waft into the room.

"Kagome, come back to bed," Inuyasha said, the sound slightly muffled by his pillow.

"Shouldn't we be going soon?" Kagome asked him.

"Not yet," Inuyasha moaned, and Kagome went back to the bed. She slid in, underneath the covers, and Inuyasha pulled her close to him. He undid the messy bun her hair had been in, and buried his face in her hair.

"Inuyasha? I'm getting hungry," Kagome protested.

"So am I," Inuyasha purred as he nuzzled her neck.

Kagome gasped a little as he trailed kisses all around her neck and her throat, "Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" she asked, a little panicked.

Inuyasha stopped and looked at her, "What?"

"I'm really hungry, and I need to go see my Mom. Believe me, I want to stay here too, but I have work today. So does Mei, I believe," Kagome told him. He sighed.

"Quit the job," Inuyasha shrugged.

"Are you going to act this way for the rest of our lives?" Kagome asked.

"Act like what?"

"When we were in the feudal era, all you could complain about was how much time school took away from shard hunting. Now, you are asking me to quit my job!" Kagome had raised her voice, and had climbed back out of the bed. Inuyasha stood as well, and moved to block her from leaving.

"I hated your schooling because it took you away from us from too long, from me too long. I want you to quit your job because I want you with me! Damn wench!" Inuyasha threw his arms up in frustration.

"Mei works there," Kagome pouted.

"Mei is Shippo's mate, not mine!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm your mate?" Kagome asked softly.

Inuyasha realized what he had said, and he swore softly, "Kagome, I had not planned on asking you **yet**. Hell Kagome, I did not take a mate the whole five hundred years we were apart because I was waiting for you"

"Don't dog demons mate for life?" Kagome asked.

"No. Wolf demons like that Koga and his mate are for life. Dog demons do not mate for life. We do not even physically mark our mates. Our scent is enough to detour other demons from our territory," Inuyasha explained.

"I'm not quitting my job, I need the money," Kagome told him.

"No you don't. I have enough money for both of us," Inuyasha told her.

Kagome looked at him in surprise, "Where did you get that kind of money?"

"Here and there. Got some of it when we switched from a barter economy to a monetary economy here in Japan. I had graduated from building huts to building other structures when Japan started growing. Eventually, people started paying me more and more. Then, after about one hundred years, I had to move on to somewhere else. This was around the time Mei and Shippo finally fell in love. Jungo, Akana, Shippo, Mei, Kirara and I moved onto the mainland, to China. From there we just migrated, building houses and doing various other things. Shippo often performed as a magician or illusionist wherever we went. We lived pretty comfortably. Then, we just kept moving until we found someplace we liked enough to stay for a while," Inuyasha told her.

"Kirara? Wait, I will get back to that," Kagome frowned, "Where did you end up settling for that time?"

"Greece," Inuyasha smiled, "Athens. We loved it there. We all went to schools and universities. That was when I started to write for a living. Shippo performed as an illusionist in the town square. The language was kind of hard to learn. We stayed there for another hundred years. So, now it was about the early nineteenth century. Then, we went to Spain. We lived on the Spanish coast for a little bit, then we decided to go to Morroco. We lived there for a bit. Then, in the early twentieth century, we moved onto America"

"Wow"

"Yeah. We spent all of our time moving around America until about a year ago. Then, we hopped on a plane and came back. Now, I have a lot of money. Not as much as Sesshomaru, mind you. But a lot. Somewhere around one point one trillion yen, or ten million U.S. dollars," Inuyasha smiled at Kagome's gasp. He had been working hard for many years to make sure that he could support them when she came back to him.

"Wait, you are a writer?" Kagome asked, shocked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha raised his voice.

"It's just, I have never seen you write anything, let alone a book!" Kagome laughed.

"You work in a damned coffee shop!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Some of us have to work harder than other when we give up going to University!" Kagome yelled.

"Keh," Inuyasha folded his arms and looked away, obviously at a loss.

"How much does Sesshomaru have?" Kagome asked,

curious.

"Somewhere around two trillion yen," Inuyasha smirked, "Kagura is a lawyer. She's sharp enough for it. Sesshomaru is in imports and exports. Lot of money there. Not to mention that they have been at it for centuries. They moved around too, but not in the same way we did. Sesshomaru always went in style. Koga and Ayame just moved around Asia. They never really left the area. Koga always made his way as a detective or a cop. Ayame always took care of the pups. They are here too. I am surprised they have not found you yet. Koga keeps saying he owes you for bringing back his pack," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Kirara?" Kagome asked as she sat down on the bed again.

"Hold on," Inuyasha held up a finger and opened the bedroom door, "Mei! You up?"

"What do you want?" Mei shouted from the kitchen. She knew Kagome must be hungry, and she had already made two rice bowls with sliced fruit on top. A pot of tea sat on the tray also.

"Kagome's hungry!"

"I'm bringing the tray now! You are damned lucky I am such a good friend. Make sure you're dressed!" Mei yelled. Shippo chuckled from the couch. Mei glared at her husband before walking upstairs. Inuyasha took the tray from her and shut the door in her face.

"Thanks Mei!" Kagome called from behind the door. Inuyasha sat on the floor, and Kagome sat down in front of her.

"To understand Kirara now," Inuyasha swallowed a mouthful of rice, "You have to understand the earrings"

Kagome nodded, "I can only assume that they are kind of spelled?"

"Exactly. When Kaede got to be really old, she told us that one day, we would need to conceal who we were, so that we would not resemble demons. Demons would dwindle in numbers as humans found more means to kill us. So, she and Miroku got together and worked out that we could wear a spelled object that would fool people into thinking we were human. We still smell like demons, but we do not look like it. Well, Kirara could not very well be converted to a human. So, she wears a small gold hoop on her collar," Inuyasha told her. A realization dawned on Kagome.

"A house cat? A firecat demon is a house cat?" Kagome's jaw dropped.

"Every once and a while she has us take her out to the forest, and we take off her collars. When the collar comes off, she runs into the forest. We go back for her after about two weeks. She makes a very cute Japanese Bobtail," Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome chuckled at the thought of Kirara eating bonito flakes, and chuckled even more at the thought of her using a litterbox.

"She goes outside," Inuyasha said, as if he knew what Kagome was thinking. Kagome laughed even harder.

"What do you write?" Kagome asked.

"Textbooks, articles, novels, you name it, a lot of historical stuff. It was kind of easy to do that, since I lived it," Inuyasha told her. Kagome didn't laugh this time, and asked one last question.

"Inuyasha, you mentioned Kagura. But what happened to Kanna?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha sighed. Kanna's tale was not a fun or lighthearted one, "She killed herself. After many years, she still had not grown. She always remained a ghost of a little girl. We still do not know when she did it. But one day Kagura went to look for her, and she found her. Kanna had poisoned herself. Kagura never told me what kind of poison. It would have had to have been very strong, and very fast acting, since Kanna was a demon. Every mirror all around her place was broken. I suppose she finally got tired of looking at herself the same way," Inuyasha shrugged. It had happened so long ago now.

Kagome finished her meal in silence. What a sad way to end your life. Dying alone. But then again, hadn't Kanna always been alone in a way? She had always accompanied Kagura, but she had rarely ever spoken. Who knew what went on in her mind?

&&&

Kagome put on a t-shirt and jeans that she borrowed from Mei. Her clothing was dirty, and she sure was not going out in her pajamas. She clasped the bag that had once held the new things Inuyasha had bought her, and looked at the room Inuyasha had designed for her. It had been thoughtful of him. She was going to live here, with him, with them. The thought was still almost too much. Why was she not reacting with more emotion? Why was she not shocked? She chalked it up to a sixth sense. For all her worrying, all her crying, had part of her always known they would come back? She guessed she would never know. She walked over to Inuyasha's door and knocked.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Come on in," Inuyasha told her. Kagome opened the door and walked into the ebony paneled room. The floor and walls were made of an ebony stained wood, and the ceiling was painted white. There was a futon over on one side of the room, and the blankets and pillows on top of it were red. There was a low table for dining in the room, with delicately embroidered pillows on each side. A closet was on one side of the room, with delicate shoji screens for doors. Another screen separated the master bath from the rest of the room. Inuyasha came from that screen, and motioned for Kagome to come closer.

"I want to show you something," Inuyasha told her as they made their way to a particularly large screen. Inuyasha slid it aside and showed her that his room held a very elegant balcony. The view of the city was very nice. She noticed, for the first time, that his house sat on a hill.

"Wow," Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha led her back inside and shut the screen. They made their way downstairs to say their farewells to Shippo and Mei.

"See ya!" Kagome told them.

"Are you working today, Kagome?" Mei asked her.

"I think I may call in sick," Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, me too," Mei laughed.

In the detached garage, Kagome was not very surprised to see a little red two seater. What did surprise her was what kind of car it was.

"Inuyasha? Is that an American sports car?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha smiled and ran his hand over the cars hood, "1958 Chevrolet Corvette, to be exact. I have owned her since they came out. When we came back to Japan, I had her changed so that she could drive on the roads here. Hop on in," Inuyasha opened the door for her, and Kagome sat down. She sat her bag at her feet. Inuyasha got in the other side and buckled in. Kagome did the same, and then he started to car. A loud purr issued from the engine, and then Inuyasha backed out of the driveway.

It was a thirty minute drive to the shrine. Kagome and Inuyasha spent the time in companionable silence, with the wind whipping through their hair.

It was still early enough that Kagome's grandfather was walking around.

"Gramps!" Kagome called, using her free hand to wave.

"Kagome!" Gramps waved back. Keito had told him that the dog demon was back. Kagome walked past him and into the house. Gramps was too tired to throw a sutra at Inuyasha. He just stared as the half demon walked up the stairs.

Inuyasha bowed to the elder gentleman. To his surprise, Kagome's grandfather bowed back.

"It's nice to see you again, sir," Inuyasha told the old man.

"Hello, Inuyasha," Gramps told him. Inuyasha offered his arm to the shrine caretaker, and they finished walking up to the house. Kagome's mother had already set a pot of tea on the table. Inuyasha took off his shoes and stepped inside.

"Hello again, Inuyasha. Kagome ran up to her room for a second. She said something about changing clothing," Keito explained.

"She is wearing Mei's clothes," Inuyasha replied. Keito sat down next to her father, facing Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, let me ask you rather bluntly: What are you planning do with my daughter?" Keito asked the half demon. Inuyasha had been expecting this question somewhat.

"Marry her at some point. I will not lie, I love her very much. I always have. Five hundred years is a long time to wait for someone, Keito. Right now though, I have asked Kagome to move into the room I designed for her in my house when I bought it. But, in the case that I just decide to ask her, I want to ask you both," Inuyasha nodded at both Keito and her father, "for Kagome's hand"

"You will provide for her? Be loyal? I know all about all those times with Kikyo," Keito told him. Inuyasha hung his head a little.

"I cannot say that I do not know what you are talking about, nor can I say I regret it. I made a promise to Kikyo. I had intended to keep it, but then she was shattered before she could take me to hell. I loved her at one time, but for the past five hundred years I have loved no one but Kagome. But yes, I am worth a lot of money. I made my fortune in construction first, and then in writing. That is what I continue to do. Right now, she will be living with Shippo, Mei, and I. I had planned to take Kagome on a trip sometime soon. That is when I plan to ask her. I have had a ring for her for about five years now. I bought it in America. I plan on taking her to California, and proposing to her there," Inuyasha stopped talking.

"Inuyasha, she is a human. You are a half demon. She will die long before you," Gramps pointed out.

"No she won't. I have lived a long and happy life. I refuse to live it without her. When she dies, I will make sure I die with her," Inuyasha told them.

"Inuyasha, I have known from the moment I met you that you cared for my daughter. I knew later that you loved her. You have always protected her, always been there for her. I have no objections to your union," Keito told him with a gentle smile.

"I have no objections," Gramps said with a low whine. Inuyasha knew this must be hard for him.

A few minutes later Kagome came down, looking fresh as a daisy.

"Well, Mr. Mori was not too happy to learn that I was too sick to come into work today, but he will get over it!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Are you hungry dear?" Keito asked her daughter.

"No Mom. Say, did Inuyasha tell you that I am moving in with him and the others?" Kagome asked her mom.

"Yes he did, dear. I can go get some boxes from the store if you would like," Keito offered.

"I actually do not think she will need anything other than her clothing and what personal things she wants to bring. She has everything else, and I plan on buying her some new things," Inuyasha told them. Kagome smiled and hugged him.

"Of course. I will get a small amount of boxes, and the clothes can go into your luggage, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi stated.

Inuyasha stood and offered a small bow, "Keito, I think we will be going for now"

"Bye Mom, bye Gramps!" Kagome called as they left the house.

Once back in the car, Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Where are we going now?"

"To see my family. My father wants to meet you"

Kagome swallowed hard and stared ahead. It was not every day that a gal went to go meet the revived father who was once the Lord of the Western Lands. The Great Dog Demon himself. And to think, here she was wearing a denim skirt, white tank top, and red cardigan.

"I feel underdressed," Kagome complained.

Inuyasha only laughed at her as he kept driving.


	7. Letter From Sango 2

**Say Goodnight**

_a/n: I do not own Inuyasha._

_**Chapter Seven: Letter From Sango #2**_

Dear Kagome,

Remember how I told you at the end of the last letter that I did not think Miroku's break from groping me would last? It didn't. Today he got a very well deserved slap while we were playing with Shippo underneath a tree.

I do not understand him, Kagome. He gropes and jokes, and never seems serious. You know what it is like, to have feelings for someone, and not to know for sure if they feel the same back.

I miss you. I could always talk to you. I miss bathing together, even when we caught Miroku spying on us, the lecher.

Shippo misses you, but the sorrow of it has been tempered by the presence of Jungo and Akana, his parents. They have made him very happy. They are always saying that they cannot wait to meet you.

Inuyasha's father, whom we call Inutaisho for short, has been interesting to meet and talk to. I do not know how much we truly thought his sons were like him, but it is downright startling at times. The Princess Izayoi is very happy as well. Inuyasha is never far from them.

He finally came out of the well after a few days. He was dirty and he seemed … numb. He walked to the village and told us he was going to go bathe. He did, and he has been a different Inuyasha ever since. He seems less inclined to argue, and he talks about you a lot, as if talking about you keeps you alive for him. I suppose it probably does.

I have found my own happiness with my family. Kohaku is now alive and well, and training hard, as always.

I cannot thank you enough for your sacrifice, Kagome. While I miss you greatly, I know that your heart must have great joy for us. And as long as I think you are happy for us, I can bear the pain a little more.

Take care,

Sango


	8. Family Reunion

**Say Goodnight**

_a/n: I do not own Inuyasha. See end of chapter for more notes. Betaed by AngelaScarlet._

_**Chapter Eight – Family Reunion**_

Kagome was surprised to finally come to an ornately styled wooden gate after driving through forest-trimmed roads for what seemed like an eternity. The area was so quiet, so still, that Kagome could almost imagine she was back in the feudal era. The asphalt roads she was riding on and the convertible she was riding in were the only things that were out of place in this ancient forest.

Inuyasha approached the gate and pushed an intercom button.

"Name please," a bored male voice said.

"Shoon, it's Inuyasha"

"Nice to see you Inuyasha, your father has been expecting you," the voice sounded less bored as the gate slid open.

"This is where your father lives?" Kagome asked as they drove up a smoothly paved road. They were going uphill.

"This is what could be called the 'Family Seat'. We all have rooms here. There is the main house, and then there are several small huts. The man on the intercom is one of Sango and Miroku's descendents. Most of them have a place here too. Even the wolf and his family have a place here. Sesshomaru, Kagura, and their kids live in the main house with Father," Inuyasha explained.

"Why?" asked Kagome.

"We need a peaceful place we could all go to and not be disturbed. You know, in case things got rough. It is almost like a little village," Inuyasha smiled at the thought of it.

"Why don't you stay in the main house?" Kagome queried.

"I still get a little jumpy with Sesshomaru around," Inuyasha shrugged and went around a corner. Kagome gasped as the estate came into view. The main house was identical to a feudal era castle. Little huts were scattered here and there throughout the hilly and grassy area. Tall trees shut the place out from the rest of the world.

"That one is mine," Inuyasha pointed at a larger hut next to the main house. He removed the earring he had put on before their drive and Kagome reached up to rub the ears that appeared.

"I wish you did not have to wear that thing, " Kagome sighed as she unbuckled and got out of the car.

"Hey, I'm with you," Inuyasha chuckled as they walked up the stairs.

"Whatever happened to old Myoga?" Kagome asked.

"Died about a decade after Kaede," Inuyasha told her. The old flea had been alive even longer than his Father had been. Inuyasha was sure the flea demon had been glad to go.

The shoji screens at the top of the stairs slid open, and out stepped a man that could have been Miroku, except for having long hair and a serious look on his face. The blue eyes, those were Miroku's eyes. He looked just like him, and it had Kagome almost shedding a tear.

"Ah, Inuyasha. Is this the lovely Kagome we have all been waiting for?" Shoon asked charmingly.

"Oh yes, he is definitely descended from Miroku," Kagome laughed. Inuyasha let out a light laugh as well.

"Is my father available?" Inuyasha asked as he started to walk down the hall. Kagome shed her shoes and walked with them.

"He is reading in his study. And you should know, Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagura, and Ryuu are on their way. I think they are no more than thirty minutes behind you," Shoon told them as they walked the corridors.

Inuyasha sighed, "I suppose it couldn't be helped?"

"Your father called them as soon as he hung up with you," Shoon smiled. He slid a screen aside and revealed a tall man, with very long hair the same shade as his sons'. While Sesshomaru and Inuyasha wore their hair unbound and free, Inutaisho wore his in a high ponytail. His hakama was a dark blue, and the kimono he wore underneath was white. A dark blue haori was slung over a chair nearby. The demon stood and faced his son and the priestess that had given him life again. Kagome bowed, and Inuyasha made his way forward to shake his father's hand.

"Father, this is Higurashi Kagome. Kagome, this is my father, Inutaisho," Inuyasha had been waiting centuries to introduce these two people. And now they stood in the same room.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Kagome. May I call you Kagome?" Inutaisho asked politely. Kagome nodded. He was so tall, and he looked so like Inuyasha. But Inuyasha had a shape around the eyes that must come from his mother.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Kimura," Kagome held out her hand and the demon took it in his own. He was warm, and Kagome felt an aura of fatherliness around him. She did not know what she expected. That he would be more like Sesshomaru, perhaps? Kagome smiled at the demon and he released her hand.

"Shoon, some tea perhaps?" Inutaisho asked his butler. Shoon nodded and turned to go down the hallway. Inutaisho gestured for them to sit, and they sat on some low cushions around an elegant mahogany table. The pillows were a deep red, with golden embroidery and tassels. Kagome sat with her legs to the side, bent in half. Inuyasha sat like he always had, and Kagome smiled gently, remembering the red haori he had always worn back in the feudal era.

"Inuyasha, do you still have the robe of the fire rat?" Kagome asked. He nodded, looking speculative.

"Why do you ask?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome with interest.

"Just wondering is all. Sheesh, do I have to have a reason for everything?" Kagome threw her hands into the air. Inutaisho was amused by their exchange.

"Well sheesh Kagome, just come out and say what you mean!" Inuyasha huffed.

"Your brother and his family will be here soon," Inutaisho reminded them.

"How is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, not wanting to ignore their host.

"Good. Business is good. He and Inuyasha make a good play of getting along for my sake," Inutaisho smiled, and Kagome could see that Inuyasha looked somewhat similar when he decided to give her a smile.

"Keh," Inuyasha crossed his arms and waited patiently.

"Inuyasha, tell me how you finally revealed yourself to Kagome," Inutaisho asked his son.

"Father, I would rather wait until everyone else gets here so I do not have to repeat the story, if you do not mind," Inuyasha bowed gently to his father.

"No, not at all. Okay then, when's the wedding?" Inutaisho asked. Kagome coughed spontaneously, and Inuyasha blushed to the roots of his pale hair.

"Wedding?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I just assumed, after five hundred years, he would have asked you the moment he saw you!" Inutaisho remarked.

"Father!" Inuyasha growled.

"Okay, okay. I guess not," Inutaisho grinned. Kagome continued to be surprised by how cordial Inutaisho was. The Great Dog Demon had not been known for humor, or for sensitivity. She did want to be with Inuyasha. She had always wanted that. When would he ask? Was he going to ask? Did he even want to be married?

Shoon entered the room once again, carrying a tray laden with all the makings for tea. Shortly after they were all seated with a small porcelain tea cup, there was a ring of the doorbell. Inuyasha sniffed the air and frowned slightly.

"Shoon, please go greet Sesshomaru and family," Inutaisho smiled sadly, and Shoon left the room with a bow.

If meeting Inutaisho was a shock to Kagome, she thought she would die when Sesshomaru, Kagura, and their son walked into the room. Sesshomaru was wearing a gray suit, and he still looked as cold as he had five hundred years ago. Kagura was wearing a purple business suit, and she was obviously wearing colored contacts over her red eyes. They were now a sultry brown, suiting her very well. Ryuu looked to be about the age Kagome was when she fell down the well. His hair was brown, like his mother's, with little brown dog ears that usually were hid by an earring like Inuyasha's. His eyes were the same golden color as his father's, and his claws were like Inuyasha's. He had no markings on his face, but nonetheless, Kagome could tell he was Sesshomaru's son. Those high cheekbones, and that tall frame. Ryuu was a suitable heir to the Western Lands. He bowed to his grandfather, his uncle, and to Kagome.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru greeted her curtly. Ah, so that was how it was going to be.

"Sesshomaru, nice to see you. Kagura," Kagome nodded to the sorceress who had tried to take all their lives so many times. Kagura nodded back, although not as coldly as Sesshomaru. The years had changed her somewhat.

Kagome stood to introduce herself to the offspring of the two old enemies. It would be right to start off on the right foot. She held out her hand to Ryuu.

"Hello Ryuu, I'm Kagome. It is nice to meet you," Kagome smiled, and the half demon looked at her suspiciously before shaking her hand. He was Sesshomaru's son all right.

"It is nice to meet you, Kagome," Ryuu said. Then he turned to his uncle, "Nice to see you also, Uncle, Grandfather"

A silence stretched out while their new guests were poured tea and they took a seat. Then, Inutaisho asked again how Inuyasha finally revealed himself to Kagome.

"Well, as you know, Mei has been working with Kagome. They went out, and Kagome had too much to drink to really walk home alone - ," Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome suddenly.

"I was fine! I was not all that drunk!" Kagome protested.

"Drunk enough to get mugged, wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I should have never removed the spell on that rosary! You need to be sat, and sat a lot!" Kagome yelled back, obviously forgetting the people around them. Ryuu looked pleasantly amused, while Sesshomaru showed signs of impatience.

"So, Kagome got intoxicated, got mugged, and you saved her?" Inutaisho filled in the blanks. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at him stupidly, before snapping back to attention.

"Yeah, that's what she did all right," Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome silently seethed as the conversation resumed.

"Inuyasha, aren't you going to New York soon?" Kagura asked her brother-in-law.

"Yeah, sure," Inuyasha answered.

"I am sure you are going to take Kagome with you, aren't you?" Inutaisho asked, somewhat eagerly.

Inuyasha glared at his father before answering, "I was planning on asking her later"

Kagome smiled shyly at Inuyasha. He was still hopeless. She would go anywhere just to be with him.

Inuyasha stood up and dusted off his pants, "We need to be going now, Father. Kagome is moving in with Shippo, Mei and I. We still have a lot of things to do. Thank you for the tea. Sesshomaru, Kagura, Ryuu: It was nice to see you all"

"Thank you so much for your hospitality. It was nice to see all of you," Kagome bowed before leaving the room, with Inuyasha already ten steps ahead. She caught up to him easily, and linked her hand with his. It was warm and strong, like it always had been. They stepped out into the sunshine, and Kagome smiled a bright smile. Instead of heading to the car, Inuyasha veered towards his hut.

"I want to show you the hut," Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded. They reached the screened door, and Inuyasha let go of her hand to slide it open.

It could have been a hut in Kaede's village. Nothing fancy, just something to sleep and eat in. The futon on the floor was green, and made of a soft microfiber. There was a small firepit, and Kagome was very pleased to see the only modern concession in this hut, a modern bathroom. She laughed at the sight of it, and Inuyasha smiled with her. He was rewarded with a radiant smile, directed straight at him, and her eyes softened at the edges, like they did when she was sensing something sweet or romantic.

"Inuyasha? I love you," Kagome told him, never stopping that smile.

"Keh, I should hope so, wench. Five hundred years is a long time to wait for someone!" Inuyasha huffed and turned around, so she could not see the elation on his face. But faster than usual, she was in front of him, tugging his face down by hair that framed his face.

"I love you," Kagome said confidently, and then she kissed him. He wanted to shout out loud in happiness. Instead, he just wrapped his arms around his love and held her there, right against him, kissing her like he would never get to kiss her again.

How long would it be before he would be able to taste her skin, taste all of her, to skim his claws over her naked body, to feel her inside and out? How long would kisses last them? He wanted to feel her under him, clawing his back and calling out his name. Before he could let these feelings take too hard of a hold, he unwrapped Kagome from his body and broke the kiss. Her skin was flushed, her eyes were sparkling, and her sweet lips were swollen. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Love you too, wench," he muttered.

"Why did you stop?" Kagome asked.

"You don't want it this way. Not here, not now," Inuyasha shook his head.

"Now, Inuyasha. I am not to be coddled. How do you know how I want it, or where I want it? What if I have been wanting it since before I left the feudal era? What if I don't care where or when, as long as it is with you? I want you," Kagome placed a brazen kiss on his neck, "anywhere," a kiss on the other side of his neck, "anytime," a kiss on his cheek, "any way," she kissed him on his other cheek. Those kisses burned him.

"Kagome, I…," Inuyasha was speechless. Kagome had never been one to be so forward.

"Oh, forget it. Let's go," Kagome offered him a friendly smile and left the hut. Inuyasha followed like a lost puppy.

The ride home was uneventful, and mostly quiet.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go back to your place? I want to go shopping with Mei"

"Why? Can't I take you shopping?" Inuyasha wanted to say he was surprised, but he wasn't. Kagome may need some girl time. If there was one thing he had learned about girls, it was that they needed other girls.

"I just need to talk to Mei for a while," Kagome told him.

"Keh. All right wench. But make it fast. We have things to do. Among them are dinner reservations," Inuyasha told her. Kagome smiled at him. It would probably be someplace that served ramen. But she could deal.

Mei was indeed home, but she was otherwise occupied when Inuyasha and Kagome walked in the door. They did not know it when they walked in, but Mei was currently busy trying to conceive a baby of her own.

"Mei! Shippo! We're back!" Inuyasha yelled. At that moment, Mei fell off of where she had been sitting, and moaned in dissapointment.

"Maybe if we stay quiet they will leave us alone," Shippo laughed lowly. Mei shushed him and started to gather up her robe. She stood and tied the sash.

"Kagome is with him. We can't stay up here all day," Mei told her husband.

"Yeah we can," Shippo tugged at his wife's robe. She smacked his hand away.

"No, we can't. Don't worry, I am not totally done with you yet," Mei smiled at Shippo and walked towards the door. She opened it and stepped into the hallway.

"Hey you guys, what's up?" Mei asked, a little too nonchalantly. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her half-dressed appearance, but said nothing.

"I need to go shopping. Will you go with me?" Kagome asked her, a plea in her eyes.

"Of course. Let me get dressed," Mei had no idea what was going on, but she was determined to find out.

"What's going on?" Shippo asked as Mei closed the door.

"Something is up between the two of them. Nothing to worry too much about, but it is enough for Kagome to invoke the shopping request," Mei told her husband.

"Shopping request?" Shippo asked, confused.

"When a girl needs to work something out, she takes a girlfriend shopping. It is almost a universal code. 'Go shopping with me' almost always means that something is up, and they need someone to talk to," Mei kissed her husband after she pulled on a long skirt and a tank top.

"Women!" Shippo rolled his eyes and collapsed back on their futon.

"What do you want to bet Inuyasha needs to talk too?" Mei queried as she headed out the door.

_a/n: I know I said this story will be pretty long. But it won't. I have decided to cut a huge chunk out of the story. It was not working for me, and it was not fun. Writing needs to be fun for me to want to do it. I will complete this story, just not in the same way I was going to. Look forward to quite a few more chapters. I also will be changing the rating to M next chapter._


	9. Letter From Sango 3

**Say Goodnight**

_a/n: I do not own Inuyasha._

_**Letter From Sango #3**_

Dear Kagome,

Isn't it funny how things that seem so annoying, can grow on you?

He's maddening. Absolutely annoying. And yet, I would miss him so much if he were gone. I do not know what is wrong with me! Sometimes he smiles and I want so much more than just a rub on the butt.

I need to get these thoughts out of my head. I do not even pretend to know what I am thinking.

Inuyasha found something interesting today. A little half fox demon named Mei! She is so cute. And small. Inuyasha took her to live with Jungo, Akana, and Shippo. Shippo can be aloof to her sometimes. It is almost like he is trying to emulate Inuyasha. Miroku thinks that Shippo has a little crush on the girl.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have come to a truce. I know, it's weird huh? Inutaisho has said that Sesshomaru is the rightful Lord of the Western Lands, and he has no intent to challenge him. So Sesshomaru has agreed to not try and kill Inuyasha as long as his father is alive. It is a respect thing I believe.

Kagura showed up with Sesshomaru. I have the idea that they are together. She was civil, if still cold. But there is something else in her eyes when she looks at Sesshomaru. Could it be love? Lust? Greed? I have no clue. But it was an emotion clearly not indifferent.

Inuyasha is building huts all over the place. He tends to sleep in the Goshinboku, just like he did when we stayed here during our quest. He goes to the Bone Eater's Well at least once a day, and jumps in. We do not bother him during this time. We get the feeling he would feel rather invaded if we did.

I go there too. I sit on the edge and remember the happy times. I miss shampoo. I just thought I would tell you that.

I need to go for now. I told Miroku I would take a walk with him. I wonder if he will try to hold my hand again. Do I secretly hope he will do even more than that?

Sincerely,

Sango


	10. Letter From Miroku 1

**Say Goodnight**

_a/n: I do not own Inuyasha._

_**Chapter 10 – Letter From Miroku #1**_

Dear Kagome,

Sango has been saying she finds writing letters to you in your absence very cathartic, so I have decided to do the same. Maybe venting feelings on paper to someone you miss, and someone you know cared about you as a friend is truly therapeutic.

I was really worried about Inuyasha for some time, but now it seems as if he is starting to come back around. He still visits the well once a day, just to see if he can get back through, but I think deep down he knows he will not get through to you. Fate has intervened here. He will not get to see you again until it is time.

It must be awful to be so torn. I can just imagine you sitting in your present day, missing Inuyasha and missing the feudal era, while still being thankful for your family and the creature comforts of modern society.

Do you know if Sango likes me? Does she have feelings for me? Sometimes I am so sure. Other times, it seems as if she is worlds away from me. Everytime I think we are getting close, something happens to get in the way.

I guess the memory of you cannot answer that question.

Go in peace,

Miroku


	11. Sad, but true

**Say Goodnight**

_a/n: I am sorry that my muse freaking disappeared on me. At least, my once faithful Inuyasha muse did. My Labyrinth and Gundam Wing muse looked and looked, but she had seemed to go the way of my Trigun muse. But, Elvira-inu-girl happened to kick me in the ass about this fic…and I am happy she did. So..here ya go. Hope you like it. I do not own Inuyasha._

_**Chapter Eleven – Sad, but true**_

Mei and Kagome walked down the street to the station, looking to catch a train to the nearest shopping district. Mei played lightly with her long skirt and waited for Kagome to say something. Kagome looked determined. Either that, or constipated. Mei snickered at the thought. Kagome stared at her like she had grown another head.

"What?" Kagome asked, hands on hips as she stopped walking.

"You either look determined or constipated!" Mei laughed out loud at her friend. Kagome looked a combination of indignant and amused. Like she wanted to laugh but was willing herself not to. Her face was red with embarrassment, and that made Mei laugh even more.

"Kagome, seriously. Do you want to sit and talk about it? There is a coffee shop about a block down. We can have a fatty ass frozen mocha thingy and talk about this," Mei grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her along. Kagome kept up as best she could in her denim skirt and white ballet flats.

"You know Mei, we do not have to run!" Kagome shrieked a little as she nearly ran over a little old woman.

Once seated, with fatty coffee drinks in hand, Kagome took a deep breath, "He turned me down"

Mei nearly spit out her drink, "He did what?"

"I offered myself to him in his hut at Inutaisho's estate. He told me no. Said he knew that I did not want it then and there. As if he knows exactly what I want!" Kagome slouched in her seat and crossed her arms. She looked like a pouty child. Mei hid a sly smirk behind her hand.

"Inuyasha, a male, turned down sex?" Mei still could not wrap her head around that idea.

"I know huh! I have waited a long time for him. I know he had waited longer, but I thought that would only make him more…passionate for me. I guess it didn't. I do not know what he wants. I thought I already knew, but him turning me down totally skewed my whole opinion on the matter," Kagome took a long drink from her frothy concoction.

"Did you ever think that maybe he was covering up for the fact that he may not have wanted his first time to be in that place? He bought our home for you. Shippo and I lived there to keep his life interesting. But, we always knew that when you came back that we would get our place. Inuyasha always planned for that to be your home. He has never been with anyone else, nor has he wanted to. He waited all this time for you, and now I think he wants both of you to make love in the home he created. I think he is owed that," Mei watched as understanding dawned on Kagome's face.

"Oh, I was so foolish. And selfish. I did not even think of that, or of his feelings. I have been fretting over nothing," Kagome pursed her lips.

"Look, Kagome. We can go shopping, get some new clothes. And then you will apologize to Inuyasha for being such a dork, and you will not say anything about the fact that he is seven hundred years old and has never had sex. You guys will go to dinner, and then, when you are at home, you can seduce him. How about that?" Mei smiled, and Kagome blushed slightly.

Minutes later they were out the door, and on their way to the shopping district.

&&&

"I don't want to talk about it runt!" Inuyasha took a beer from the refrigerator and walked into the living room. He turned on the television and game system and sat down on the couch.

"Well, Mei says you need to talk. And I, unlike you, have to do what she says. Well, I take that back. You have to do what she says too," Shippo teased. A pillow from the couch hit him in the head.

"I do not!" Inuyasha yelled as he frantically pushed the buttons on his controller.

"So, why did Kagome invoke the secret shopping code?" Shippo asked as he made himself a snack. Inuyasha paused the game and stared at Shippo blankly.

"What shopping code?"

Shippo sighed, "Mei filled me in on this. Apparently, when a girl asks another girl to go shopping, it is code for needing to talk. What did you do this time?"

Inuyasha thought about it, "She wanted to have sex, and I told her no"

"What?" Shippo nearly dropped his snack, "You did what?"

"What? I didn't want to have our first time be in the small hut at Dad's," Inuyasha shrugged.

"Inuyasha, when a girl offers herself to you, especially Kagome, you do not turn her down. What did you say?" Shippo sat down next to his best friend and waited for an answer.

"I told her that she did not want to have her first time then and there," Inuyasha pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought about it.

"Inuyasha, you told her that? Think about it. You basically told the girl you love that not only does she know when she is ready, but that you did not want her!" Shippo threw up his hands in frustration.

"I never said that!" Inuyasha retorted.

"You might as well have! Girls interpret things different than us, you know. You say no to sex, a girl sees that as a definite sign that she is not good enough," Shippo rolled his eyes at Inuyasha, "Crazy, but true. They never take anything at face value. They always have to find some other meaning to what you say"

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head, "So, she went shopping because she thinks I do not want her?"

"Now you've got it!" Shippo slapped Inuyasha on the back and earned a growl for his efforts.

"Shit, now I have to apologize," Inuyasha muttered, "So, I should probably take her somewhere nice tonight, huh?"

"Reservations Inuyasha. Make them. And get flowers," Shippo took over the game Inuyasha had been playing as the hanyou got up from his seat.

And damn, he had really wanted ramen for dinner too.

&&&

"Heh, Kagome, if I were you, I would give him no choice but to take you up on your offer," Mei smirked as pulled Kagome to a stop in front of a lingerie boutique.

"Uhhhhhhhh," Kagome started to look for a way to get out of this. Mei had been dragging her into this shop and that for a couple of hours, making Kagome try on things she would have never bought otherwise. Mei had picked out this dress for tonight….it was downright sinful. The rose print highlighted Kagome's creamy skin, and the handkerchief trim brushed just below her knees. It was off the shoulder, which showed off an amount of skin that Kagome almost found to be daring. It was silk, and that fabric just whispered over her skin. Now the girl wanted to drag her in for lingerie? She sighed and followed. After all, Mei had been right about the dress, right?

Kagome finally drew the line at the crotchless panties. Her face burned as Mei showed them to her.

"No! I can deal with the garter belt. The stockings? Fine. The panties and bra to match? Cool. But, not crotchless ones. We are leaving!" Kagome dragged Mei and their purchases out the door.

Shoes were next. Kagome found a pair of sable heels that picked up the brown in the dress, and then they were on their way back to the house.

"You said you and Shippo are moving?" Kagome asked, feeling a little sad.

"Hey Kagome, it was only a matter of time. We want to have a family. We did not want to until we found you, so we waited. And now we can proceed with having as many kits as I can handle," Mei said sweetly, before smiling wickedly, "As a matter of fact, when you came home we were trying to do just that!"

Kagome punched Mei's arm and then threw an arm around Mei's shoulder, "I'm sorry"

"Ah, don't be. It was like the third time today anyways!"

"Too much information! Shippo is like a son to me!" Kagome made a face that spoke to how uncomfortable she was.

"Okay, okay. Does this mean I can call you Mom?" Mei teased as they entered the subway.

"Never," Kagome narrowed her eyes at her friend.

&&&

Inuyasha looked at himself in the mirror.

"I just wish that I could wear the haori everywhere," he muttered as he checked the shirt from the back. He hated dressing up, but he would do it for Kagome. A nice pair of black garbardine dress pants felt soft to the touch, and the gray linen shirt was cool and comfortable. He had sworn to himself long ago that he would avoid wearing a tie at all costs, so the shirt was unbuttoned twice, with a plain white shirt peeking out from underneath. His black belt was leather, and matched his dress shoes. He felt like a monkey in it, but he did look good. He brushed his hair and teeth, and then waited for Kagome to come back. Hopefully she would not need much time to get ready.

&&&

Kagome was in much better spirits by the time she came back to the house with Mei. She had to admit that with time comes understanding. And now she understood Inuyasha much better. They walked in the door to find Shippo playing a racing game and Inuyasha was asleep in a chair.

"Well, look at that. His instincts have sure dulled over the years!" Mei whispered fiercely. Kagome held her hand over her mouth and giggled. Mei pushed her towards the stairs. Kagome took the hint and went up them to get ready, noting that Inuyasha looked dressed to impress. She hopped in the shower for all of ten minutes, washing quickly. She had no clue what time Inuyasha would want to eat.

Kagome pulled on all the lingerie she had bought, blushing at each individual article. She could kill Mei for this. She left a robe on and swiftly did a minimal amount of makeup. Then she slipped the dress on, loving the way the silk clung to her skin. She padded back into the bathroom and did her hair, leaving it loose. She slipped on the heels and grabbed her coat. Twenty minutes after she had started she was back downstairs. Inuyasha now had a small drop of drool coming from the side of his mouth.

"Should I just let him sleep?" she asked Shippo.

"Kagome, Inuyasha complained for an hour about how he hates wearing those clothes. You will wake him up and go out if it kills you, because I do not deserve to suffer like that without some kind of relief!" Shippo sighed and sat back on the couch.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha opened his eyes and nearly fell to the floor automatically.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha nearly yelled the familiar question.

"Good boy!" Kagome joked.

Normally, Inuyasha would get upset by the doggy term, but he did not hear it as he looked at Kagome.

"You look…good," Inuyasha tried to keep his voice level, but he was no successful at it.

"So do you! Where are we going all dressed up?" Kagome asked as she grabbed her handbag.

"A little sushi place I know of," Inuyasha did not add that is was very expensive and very hard to get into. Luckily, he was in a position to get in. He and Kagome got into the Corvette and headed out, mindful of the time.

&&&

They reminisced over warm sake and fought over the last of the hamachi. By the time they were drinking coffee and sharing tiramisu, things were okay between them.

"I was supposed to give you flowers, but I could not remember your favorite flower," Inuyasha admitted to her.

"Ah, that's okay. I do not need flowers. I'm sorry about earlier. I should not have assumed so much," Kagome phrased her words carefully.

"Nah, I'm sorry. I didn't really understand, ya know?" Inuyasha accepted the check the waiter brought them, and pulled out a credit card to pay it.

"Inuyasha, if you want to wait, we can wait. It is not like we are not used to waiting. It took a long time for us to even admit we liked each other, remember? But, just the same, you do not have to worry about me. I just want to be as close to you as possible, you know?" Kagome picked up a dinner mint and popped it into her mouth.

"Yeah, I know. Kagome, I waited a long time for you. I don't know what I was thinking, but something told me no back there at the hut. I listen to my instincts, understand?" Inuyasha signed the receipt and they stood to leave. As Kagome uncrossed her legs, Inuyasha gulped as he saw a peek of the top of her stockings. Kagome took his hand and they left the restaurant.

"Kagome, did you want to go to New York with me?" Inuyasha asked as they drove down the darkened streets.

"I cannot think why not. It would be nice to be traveling with you again. Where are we going?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha was not driving directly back to the house.

"You'll see. I have been wanting to show you this for years," Inuyasha smirked at Kagome and increased his speed. Kagome just sat back to enjoy the ride. What did Inuyasha have up his sleeve anyways?

_a/n: hamachi is yellowtail sushi. Tiramisu (if you are not familiar with it) is an Italian dessert that is made with lady fingers, ground espresso, chocolate, and mascarpone cheese. It is often served as a shared dessert, paired well with coffee. This chapter is about 100 words short of what I usually write, but this was the best place to stop for now. Two letters follow, and then the next full chapter will up the rating to M. Kagome's dress is based off an Anna Sui dress. I am also changing the genre to straight romance. This will all be over in a few chapters. I am planning a sequel, but it will not be for some time, as I have a ton of half finished Gundam Wing stories that need my attention._


	12. Letter From Sango 4

**Say Goodnight**

_a/n: I do not own Inuyasha_

_**Chapter Twelve – Letter From Sango #4**_

Kagome,

I am certain that, if you were here, you would be giving me some great advice about how to handle Miroku. I just do not know what to do!

He's a great guy, even if he is a lecherous monk. I like him. If I would let myself admit it, I may more than like him. But, as things stand, you never heard me say that. Not me.

I have been traveling lately. I guess Kirara and I got a bit of wanderlust. When we came back, my hut was filled with all these pale pink roses. They were everywhere! And there was a poem. It said, "As the sakura trees do blossom, the petals do fall pale pink on the brown earth. As the rose blooms in summer, the pale pink petals do unfurl. And as you blush, your cheeks shine pale pink on your lovely face".

I think it is beautiful. I know he is trying to show me his best side. But, when I went to thank him, he grabbed my butt.

The red mark on his cheek showed him I appreciated it for sure.

I think I have to sit down and tell him some things.

Sincerely,

Sango


	13. Letter From Miroku 2

**Say Goodnight**

_a/n: I do not own Inuyasha_

_**Chapter Thirteen – Letter From Miroku #2**_

Dear Kagome,

Well, I finally did it. I kissed her.

There she was, sitting there in her kimono, trying to tell me something about how to romance a woman, when I just kissed her.

And she did not slap me for it.

I know now that the difference between me groping her and me kissing her was that I did not kiss the other girls. I chose to kiss her. I could see it in her eyes, it was special to her.

And that made it all worth it.

I think you would be proud of me, Kagome.

Inuyasha tells me that Sango is even walking different now. He says she looks happier, and I am glad to be the source of that happiness.

Inuyasha tells me that you were right, all it took was the right mood. I take it that must have been some conversation you and he had at some point.

Go in peace,

Miroku


	14. Moonlit Meadows

**Say Goodnight**

_a/n: I do not own Inuyasha. The poem in this chapter is called, "Moonlit Meadows and Starlit Nights" and was written by me specifically for this chapter. I do not care if it is good or not, but do not use it without my express permission. Warning: lemon ahead. Betaed by AngelaScarlet. This is the last full chapter. Two more letters, and then an epilogue. I have not written the epilogue, but I am starting on it soon._

_**Chapter Fourteen – Moonlit Meadows**_

_Moonlit meadows and starlit nights_

_Faces of passion and fire_

_Desire burned so brightly_

_Laughter ran through us so lightly_

_Lust bloomed like a rose in June_

_Moonlit meadows and starlit nights_

_I wish I knew then what I know now_

_Your fingers were clumsy_

_And your touch was tentative_

_As you explored my silvery body_

_Moonlit meadows and starlit nights_

_How I wished it would never end_

_I wished I could stay there forever_

_I wished you would show me a way_

_And I wished the sun would never rise._

They sped along the back roads, up and down hills and around curves. It seemed they had been driving forever when Inuyasha finally turned left onto an almost invisible road. If they had not turned there Kagome would have never seen it.

"Where the heck are we going, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, starting to chill a little.

"You'll see. I found this place one time while exploring around here. I own the small area of land, but there is nothing on it. I do not want there to be anything on it," Inuyasha explained as they climbed higher. Kagome just decided to stay silent, seeing as she was not getting any straight answers anyways.

Finally Inuyasha stopped, and got out of the car. It was very dark, but Kagome knew he could see everything around him. He came around and opened her door and held out his hand to assist her exit. Kagome sighed and took it, and then she leaned against the car. Inuyasha smiled at her and opened the very small trunk of the classic car.

"What are you getting?" Kagome asked, curious.

Inuyasha took out a couple of blankets that were folded up, and a flashlight. He handed the flashlight to her and looked down at her heels.

"Take those off," Inuyasha told her.

"I kind of need them to walk!" Kagome was incredulous.

"I'll carry you," Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome took off her heels and handed them to Inuyasha. He stowed them away and turned around. Kagome got behind him and lifted up her skirt enough that she could let him help her onto his back.

"We okay now?" she asked, wanting to get this show on the road.

"Hang on tight," Inuyasha warned as he started to run.

It had been a long time since Kagome had been on Inuyasha's back while he was running at top speed, and Kagome took a moment to become un-nauseous. A long moment. But she quickly regained her calm stomach and closed her eyes, resting her head on Inuyasha's shoulder while he ran. When he stopped she lifted her head and opened her eyes.

Stars. Thousands of stars, and a moon so close she swore she could touch it with her fingertips. They were above everything, standing in a good-sized meadow. The long grass rippled in the night time breeze, and the trees on the edges of the meadow swayed in the shadows. The lights of Tokyo were spread out below them, like pinpricks of light mirroring the brilliant sky above.

"Oh, Kami! Inuyasha, this is the most beautiful place I have ever seen since I left the feudal era!" Kagome exclaimed breathlessly. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

"I know. That was what I thought when I first saw it. That, and the fact that I thought you would love it. You always did like to stare at the stars," he let her go and started to unfold one of the blankets. It was a large blanket, big enough for a king-sized bed. He gestured for Kagome to sit down on it, and she did, folding her legs beneath her like a lady should. She tossed the flashlight to the side, and wondered at how beautiful this moonlit meadow was. Inuyasha sat next to her and held her hand, their fingers intertwined. Kagome looked up at him and smiled, then looked back to the sky. Inuyasha leaned back until he was lying flat on his back, and he pulled Kagome down to him. She laid her head in the crook of his right arm, and held his right hand with her own.

"You know, I never thought we would get this," Inuyasha confessed.

"I didn't know for sure either. I thought for sure you would find someone else or you would die. I never thought I would see you again, not after the first couple of years," Kagome felt the tears well up once again. She willed herself not to cry yet again. She blinked until the tears disappeared.

They laid there in silence until Kagome started to get a little colder. Inuyasha silently unfolded the other blanket he had brought and put it over them, warming their bodies. He pulled Kagome closer, and she curled up into him, tangling a stocking clad leg with his. He gulped at that. The feeling of her slim leg around his was making him quite uncomfortable, but in a very good way. Kagome's mouth was right next to his chest, and she moved it to look at his slightly flushed face. To Kagome he looked so beautiful, and so natural. She inhaled, and all she could smell was every scent that made up Inuyasha. She could feel his strong body against hers. She made a decision, and only hoped that he would not tell her no this time.

Inuyasha was willing his erection to go down when Kagome laid a slightly open-mouthed kiss to his neck, right underneath his jaw. His heart skipped a beat, and his erection decided that going down was not a good idea at all. Kagome was still kissing that same spot, over and over, nipping at it with her teeth and then soothing it with her lips and tongue. Inuyasha started to pant, and he kept himself from climbing on top of her and taking control. He would let her set the pace. He would let her run the show. This time anyways.

Kagome loved the way Inuyasha's skin tasted. Salty, and rich. She reached down and untucked his shirt, sliding her hand underneath to caress the skin on his stomach. It was so hard, the muscled planes contoured and hot to the touch. She ran her hand up until her fingers lightly grazed a silky nipple. Inuyasha arched his back slightly, wanting more of that touch. Kagome knew he was giving in to what she wanted at that point, and that he was surrendering willingly to her. She used her thumb to gently rub circles on his left nipple while she started to become bolder with her mouth. She worked her way up to his jaw and started feathering kisses along the jawline, liking the little sounds he was making. It felt weird to be taking these liberties, but she liked the fact that he was letting her do these things to him. She pinched his left nipple slightly as she raised up on an elbow to look at him.

"Kagome," he sighed, and pulled her head down so he could kiss her. He kissed her passionately, tugging on her tongue with his own, even as he stayed where he was. Kagome finally lifted away from the kiss and sat up. She reached behind her and unzipped her dress slowly, loving the expression on his face as she slid the dress over her head, and then she tossed it behind her, not caring where it landed. She now only wore her bra, panties, garter belt, and stockings underneath the starry sky. She reached for Inuyasha's shirt, unbuttoning it slowly without taking her gaze away from his beautiful eyes. When she had it unbuttoned she motioned for him to sit up. The shirt slid off his shoulders, and he tossed it aside. He lifted the undershirt over his head, and tossed it, leaving him with only pants. Kagome unbuckled his belt, and then unbuttoned the pants. She inched the zipper down slowly, and then sat back and waited for Inuyasha to remove the pants. He stared at her immobility, confused.

"What?" he asked.

"I cannot exactly lift you up to take off your pants," Kagome said kindly. Inuyasha had the decency to blush as he removed the pants. Kagome looked down at him, "Are you nervous?"

"Yes," he admitted truthfully. He had waited a really long time for this, and he knew that once they got started he would not last long. He only hoped he could last long enough to satisfy Kagome. She looked like some kind of horny angel lying with him under this sky, wearing only sexy lingerie and an even sexier smile. How long had he waited for this, dreamed about this, touched himself thinking of her like this?

Kagome kissed Inuyasha again, and moved so she was lying half on top of him. She had not been surprised to find out that Inuyasha had not worn underwear. And she was also not surprised to find out that he was well endowed. She always knew he probably would be, being a half demon and all. And he was hard as a rock. Kagome bent down and kissed him, slower and softer this time as she reached for his arousal.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha gasped as he felt her soft hand touch his hard length. She touched it gingerly, letting her fingers dance over it, and then she used her fingertips to spread the pale liquid that had risen from the tip all over the head. Inuyasha had just about had enough. He grabbed Kagome's wrist and flipped them so she was lying on her back. He flicked out a claw and slid it underneath her bra, and sliced it with one movement of his wrist.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped as her breasts were freed to feel the cool night air.

"I'll buy you another, don't worry," Inuyasha mumbled as he took in the sight of Kagome's bare breasts. They took on a silver sheen in the darkness, and the nipples were tight with arousal and from cold. Inuyasha bent down and licked each one in turn, loving the way Kagome arched up to meet him, her body begging for his mouth. He latched on and suckled the left one while playing with the right, rolling and pinching it between his fingers. Kagome was making whimpering sounds as she rubbed Inuyasha's ears, drowning in a see of sensation.

Inuyasha brought one of his claws down and sliced the expensive panties Kagome had been wearing, but he left the garter belt, loving those stockings on her legs. Kagome did not even notice as the fabric fell away, revealing her most feminine parts. Inuyasha reigned his claws in as he used a knee to part Kagome's legs, and moved up to kiss her breathless again. He relished the feeling of their naked bodies pressed against each other, and his hanyou senses were worshipping the smell of arousal and sex in the air. His ears twitched with the lovely little sounds Kagome made as he worshipped her, and he reached down a hand to touch Kagome where he knew she needed it most.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped as she felt Inuyasha fingers part her folds, caressing the dripping flesh. She felt like she was on fire, and it burned so nicely inside of her. His thumb found the engorged button between her legs, and it rubbed circles, making her feel like she was being sucked into a whirlpool. Two fingers found her opening so easily, and they were thrust inside, filling her slightly. Inuyasha began to move those fingers, stroking her from the inside, making her make incoherent noises. Finally she knew she had endured enough.

"Make love to me, Inuyasha. Now, please!" she begged, spreading her legs further. Inuyasha eased down until his erection was even with her entrance.

"This may hurt, Kagome," Inuyasha warned.

"Not much," Kagome gasped. She was old enough that her hymen was probably not much of anything anymore. She felt her tunnel begin to widen as it was stretched open by Inuyasha, who was deliberately sinking slowly into her. Centimeter by centimeter he sank, and there was a brief burning sensation as the last of her hymen gave way.

Inuyasha smelt a little blood, but he knew it was normal. He was fully seated inside his love, and it was pure pleasure.

"Kagome? You okay?" Inuyasha asked, concerned.

"Never better," Kagome growled, and rolled her hips against his.

Both of them panted and gasped as Inuyasha began to move, dancing the world's oldest dance. They drowned in each other's mouths and relished in the feeling of two becoming one. When Inuyasha finally threw his head back in completion, Kagome was choked with emotion. And as they stayed there, wrapped naked in each others arms, Inuyasha had never been so glad to have remained a virgin for over five hundred years.

&&&

Two months later, Kagome and Inuyasha stood next to each other on the top level of the Empire State Building, drinking in the view of New York City. Kagome had never been here before, but she loved it. It was their last night here, before they went back to Tokyo. Inuyasha wore his human disguise, even though there was no one around at this late hour. Plus, it was colder than cold. Kagome held her coffee between gloved hands. It did not even look like it bothered Inuyasha. Kagome glared at him out of the corner of her eye.

"What?" Inuyasha asked defensively.

"I'm cold," Kagome complained.

"Well, we only have to wait a few more minutes," Inuyasha explained.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"You'll see," he said enigmatically.

Kagome endured the cold for a few more minutes. Then, she saw what Inuyasha must have been waiting for: fireworks. There were a multitude of fireworks going off in the bay. She watched them wonderously, never even pausing to look at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked quietly away, to stand by the elevator. But he had left something on the telescope next to Kagome. He could only hope she liked it.

When the fireworks finished, Kagome turned and knocked a small black box off of the telescope. She stooped to pick it up, and was amazed to find it was a jeweler's box.

"Inuyasha? Someone must have left this here, we need to go find the lost and found," Kagome said worriedly. She opened it to look at the inside, and found a perfect, heart-shaped, pink sapphire, with two brilliant cut diamonds on either side, mounted on a platinum band, "Inuyasha? Oh, someone dropped their engagement ring!"

Kagome kept walking until she reached the elevator, and then she held the box out to Inuyasha, "We need to get this to lost and found, right away!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grabbed the box. He opened it and handed Kagome the ring inside, "Keh, wench! The ring's for you, you dummy!"

Kagome stared at the ring, and then at Inuyasha. At the ring, and back to Inuyasha.

"Oh!" Kagome threw herself at her fiancée, and sobbed her heart out, "Took you long enough!"


	15. Letter From Miroku 3

**Say Goodnight**

_a/n: I do not own Inuyasha_

_**Chapter Fifteen – Letter From Miroku #3**_

Dearest Kagome,

Things have been so good between Sango and I. I do not have much to write at this time, but I wanted to let you know one thing: I am going to ask her to be my bride. Tonight. Wish me luck!

Go in peace,

Miroku


	16. Letter From Sango 5

**Say Goodnight**

_a/n: I do not own Inuyasha_

_**Chapter Sixteen – Letter From Sango #5**_

Dear Kagome,

I said yes! He asked me, and I said yes! I can't believe I said yes, but I did! I said yes!

I am going to be the bride of a womanizing monk. Well, he is no longer womanizing, not really. I just decided that if I wanted him, I would need to take all of him.

I know you want to know how he asked. He took me down to a nearby pond, and he sat down with me. And then he just asked me, without preamble. ' Sango, I want you to marry me".

I know it is not the most romantic proposal, but at least I love him. At least I know he loves me. And I know we can be happy together.

Inuyasha is happy for us too, but I can sense a sadness. I know he wants to same thing. We all need love in our lives. I hope he finds his way back to you, Kagome.

Wish me luck!

Sincerely,

Sango


	17. Epilogue

**Say Goodnight**

_a/n: I do not own Inuyasha. On mediaminer and fanfiction combines, I got over 200 reviews. I would like to thank each and every one of you who reviewed. This story has been trying at times, but a blast at others. Like I have said before, I may write a sequel eventually, but it is a long time off. Here is your epilogue. I do not own the lyrics to Beth Nielsen Chapman's "Say Goodnight", the song that inspired this whole fic._

_**Epilogue**_

Kagome opened the laquered box that held all the letters that had been written to her by Sango and Miroku. She had read every single one, and there were a lot. Years and years, until Sango's last letter when she had been fifty-two. It was that letter that had made Kagome break down. It told of Miroku's death, and that Sango herself did not believe she would live much longer. She had been right.

Their lives were right in front of her, and it was a comfort to read those beginning letters on the morning of her wedding.

It had been a year since Inuyasha had come back into her life, and a few months since Mei had given birth to twins. Cute little kitsune twins that took after their capricious father, a fact Mei was eager to remind Shippo of all the time.

The twins were now babbling in their playpen as Mei helped Kagome with her kimono. Her kimono was white as snow, with pink sakura blossoms decorating the trim along the bottom. Her obi was pink like the blossoms. Her slippers were white, and her hair was held back with white ribbons, done ornately on top of her head. She would carry a bouquet of sakura blossoms in her hands.

"Kagome, you look beautiful," Mei looked about ready to cry.

"I do look good!" Kagome smiled and made her way to the door.

&&&

Inuyasha had never seen anything more beautiful than Kagome right now. Kagome was always beautiful, but now she was positively radiant. And they stood in front of the Shinto priest in the tea garden, ready to take their vows.

"Inuyasha, will you marry this woman and become her partner in life? Will you promise to love, honor, comfort, and help her? Through war and peace, sickness and health?"

"I do so promise," Inuyasha said sincerely as he stared into Kagome's bright eyes.

"Kagome, will you marry this man and become his partner in life? Will you promise to love, honor, comfort, and help him? Through war and peace, sickness and health?"

"I do so promise," Kagome said with a little catch to her voice.

Minutes later everyone looked on them as they kissed, sealing their vows. It was not a long kiss, but it also was not short. But it was definitely beautiful.

&&&

Inuyasha and Kagome held each other that night after making love, talking about the past and the future.

"I knew I would find you again," Inuyasha murmured into Kagome's hair.

"Liar, you could not have known," Kagome swatted his arm playfully.

"You're right, I could only hope I would find you. Damned wench, I waited a long time for you!"

"A fact you remind me of every day!" Kagome teased.

"I just could not say goodbye to you Kagome," Inuyasha whispered and held his love tight.

"I'm glad you didn't," Kagome smiled at her husband and entwined his fingers with her own.

&&&

_Say goodnight not good-bye_

_You will never leave my heart behind_

_Like the path of a star_

_I'll be anywhere you are_

_In the spark that lies beneath the coals_

_In the secret place inside your soul_

_Keep my light in your eyes_

_Say goodnight not good-bye_

_Don't you fear when you dream_

_Waking up is never what it seems_

_Like a jewel buried deep_

_Like a promise meant to keep_

_You are everything you want to be_

_So just let your heart reach out to me_

_I'll be right by your side_

_Say goodnight not good-bye_

_You are everything you want to be_

_So just let your heart reach out to me_

_Keep my light in your eyes_

_Say goodnight not good-bye_


End file.
